La Boda
by sayuri.uchicha
Summary: (yaoi) una boda es la union de dos personas, pero estas personas tienen una historia, una boda debe darse por amor, pero existen ocasiones en las que esa no es la base, una boda es hacer prohibida a una persona, pero hay veces que una persona no acepta eso. ItachixDeidara SasorixDeidara SasukexNaruto SasorixSakura
1. Prologo

Notas del fanfic:

esto seas quien seas primero que nada no estoy segura de que al final esos dos esten juntos no lo puedo asegurar tendra que ver consus votos d

PROLOGO

Caminaba lentamente mientras una leve sonrisa se formaba en sus labios asi que queria jugar con él…. una apuesta el maldito lo había seducido por una apuesta le habia entregado todo, absolutamente todo pero aquello era pasarse, si creía que podía jugar con el e irse tan tranquilo estaba equivocado le iba a demostrar al Uchicha que con él no se jugaba.

Llego a su apartamento y suspiro al caer rendidamente en el sofá y su cubrió el rostro con el brazo, miraba atento al techo… le quería… aun le quería, le quería pero no iba a perdonarle nunca…

-he pensado que deberías casarte de una vez- escucho la voz de su padre en su mente y algo se rompió en su interior dejándole con el alma en un hilo…

Se levantó de un salto y fue a mirar todas las invitaciones el sábado tenia una reunión con …maldita sea, su mirada choco contra la del espejo y en ella se encontró con un joven rubio de orbes azules, el teléfono comenzó a sonar , descolgó

-¿hola?

-deidara soy yo naruto-hablo la hiperactiva voz de su hermano-

-hola Naruto como estas?-pregunto

-pues bien pero no te llame para eso papa me acaba de decir que tienes que venir para acá de inmediato

-¿ahora?

-sí, el avión de papa te espera el aeropuerto así que tienes que venir, lo siento-la voz de su hermano dudaba

-ok, voy para allá-suspiro y salió al encuentro de su familia

Una semana después se realizaba su boda con Akasuna no Sasori, eran amigos y sus padres habian decidido esa boda sin consultarles, ahora Sasori le esperaba en el altar se preguntó si estaría haciendo bien, no amaba a Sasori no pero le quería y además esa la venganza perfecta contra el Uchicha no se preocupó en buscarlo con la mirada mientras iba al encuentro de Sasori del brazo de su padre.

Sasori lo recibió y comenzó a decir sus votos

-con esta mano disipare tus penas-decia mienras elevaba su mano, luego cogía la copa y decía-tu copa nunca estará vacía porque yo seré tu vino-anunciaba mientras le miraba a los ojos , se lo estaba diciendo a él, y en esos ojos había el amor que no podía sentir, luego Sasori cogió la vela y susurro-con esta vela guiare tus pasos en la oscuridad-ahora el anillo-con este anillo yo te tomo por esposo-termino colocando el anillo en su dedo ,Deidara sintió que la tierra se abría a sus pies pero el mismo estaba decidido a hacer su papel.

-con esta mano disipare tus pensar- dijo Deidara elevando la mono y cogiendo la copa-tu copa nunca estará vacía porque yo seré tu vino, con esta vela yo… con esta vela guiare tus pasos en la oscuridad y con este anillo te tomo yo…por esposo-termino colocando igualmente el anillo en el dedo de su… de Sasori.

-si hay alguien que se oponga a esta santa unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre- Deidara apenas elevo su mirada sorprendida al sacerdote, ¿Qué esperaba? se dijo así mismo ¿Qué en el último instante viniese Itachi a detener la boda? Ja, en aquel instante debia de estar con su amante, su mirada se cristalizo pero lo oculto muy bien

-ya… termine-susurro sin darse cuenta de que apenas haba pasado un segundo de aquel anuncio de sacerdote cuando

-yo…yo me opongo-aquella voz lleno el atrio de la iglesia, era una voz que conocía bien se volvió al mismo tiempo que Sasori, estaba sorprendido , que hacia Itachi allí.

-pero... que-vaya hasta en ese momento tenía que dejar aquella impresión en la puerta de la iglesia estaba el, Uchicha Itachi, con su perfecto terno negro con un ligero sudor y ocupando el preciado espacio que daba entrada al -que significa esto-termino con los ojos abiertos de par en par….

\- bien joven, espero sus argumentos, porque se opone usted a esta boda?-dijo el sacerdote que en todos sus años de presidir bodas, (15 años) era la primera vez que veía a alguien aparecerse de esa forma, oponerse a una boda y quedarse ahí mirando fijamente a la "novia" que por cierto parecía estar en shock

-es porque…- Itachi miraba fijamente a Deidara , no iba permitir que el rubio se casara con otro , y no le importaba renunciar a su orgullo a cambio de eso-por que …."la novia"-Deidara lo miro como si quisiera matarlo- me ama a mí-termino con una sonrisa made in Uchicha.

Notas finales del capítulo:

Bueno… esta historia también es un tanto viejita n_n

Pero es linda la publicare pronto completa n_n


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Maldito uchicha como se atrevía a decir semejante…..barbaridad, movió negativamente la cabeza ¿Qué acaso ese idiota no entendía lo que era no?

El atrio de la iglesia estaba en completo silencio, más un grito lo rompió.

-pero que significa esto uchicha?, es que acaso pretendes arruinar a mi hijo?!-era la voz de minato que no miraba a itachi sino a fugaku uchicha, creyendo sin duda que este estaba detrás de aquel nada agradable suceso.

-¡pues claro que no! Como te atreves a pensar que yo estoy detrás de esto, Itachi… ¿Qué diablos crees que haces? grito a su vez el patriarca uchicha, con aspecto atemorizante, como se atrevía su hijo a ir en contra de sus deseos el ya había quedado con la familia Taka, para casar a su primogénito con la primogénita de aquella familia : Karin Taka- sal de aquí inmediatamente.

-¿me vas a decir que tu n tienes nada que ver en esto?-pregunto minato furioso,-entonces ¿porque tu hijo está aquí?

-y yo que se-contesto este a su vez mientras miraba fijamente a su amigo, aunque parece que ya no lo eran tanto.

Mientras esto sucedía tanto las señoras namizake y uchicha observaban todo esto en silencio al igual que la mayoría…..

-bien, tiene la novia-mirada asesina por parte de deidara-algo que decir- termino mientras rogaba interiormente que aquellas tres familias no destruyeran a iglesia con sus humos

-p-pues

-no tiene nada que decir, pues por algo se está casando conmigo ¿no crees … uchicha que si el te amara no habría aceptado esta unión?-pregunto sasori con una expresión amenazante.

Deidara sintió un frio recorrer su frágil cuerpo y supo también que de ahí no iba salir muy bien que digamos "maldito uchicha de nuevo"

-y no se te ocurre porque se está casando contigo-pregunto el pelinegro con una sarcástica sonrisa acercándose mientras todos dentro de la iglesia contenían la respiración y el padre de sasori junto a él de deidara y al de itachi hablaban bajo en un área apartada de la iglesia con el mismo aspecto que adoptaban para los negocios y sus señoras bueno, ellas disfrutaban del espectáculo que protagonizaban sus hijos(como que se nota que son fanáticas de novelas u_u)

-¿y tú que sabes?-contesto el pelirrojo mientras miraba asesinamente al uchicha , como se atrevía aquel maldito a querer arruinar su boda con deidara, amaba a deidara desde que tenía memoria , no iba a perderlo , no, ¡nunca!.

-mas, y conozco a deidara mas de lo que tú lo conocerás jamás-contesto el ojinegro mientras llegaba frente a deidara.

-deidara por favor-rogo mirándolo a los ojos

-itachi-susurro turbado, y ano sabia que pensar del uchicha, a pesar de las últimas palabras que habían intercambiado…a pesar de eso élhabía venido.

Flash Back

-así que te casaras- decía el Uchicha.

-sí- sonreía él de manera irónica y burlona al tiempo que terminaba su frase- igual que tú con Karin – terminaba.

-¡no puedes casarte con él!- el grito le había sorprendido, bastante, no estaba acostumbrado a verlo perder los papeles, aunque, a decir verdad eso poco o nada le importaba a esas alturas.

-¿porque no?, tu no me quieres y yo tampoco, así que no entiendo por qué haces tanto lio- se llevo una mano a los largos cabellos, deseando contener su frustración.

\- tu… -le agarro con brusquedad por los hombros- tú me amas a mi –termino mirándolo a los ojos, Deidara quiso reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, sin embargo no se permitió ni uno ni lo otro.

-eso fue antes- contesto, deseando lograr una expresión tan indiferente, como antes había visto en aquel rostro, hace tiempo.

-te equivocas, tú me amas date cuenta, me lo dijiste – itachi volvió a elevar su voz unos decibeles más de lo normal y lo miro deidara le devolvió una fría mirada mientras decía.

\- cambie de parecer ya no te amo…Ya no vales nada para mí-susurro.

Fin del Flash Back

Y sin embargo ¿Que le aseguraba que Itachi no quería vengarse también? Lo que había escuchado de boca de Karin había sido cruel:"Solo eras una puesta" y que Itachi no dijera que aquello era mentira le quedo ahí, sin darse cuenta de que había comenzado a elevar su mano, sintió un fuerte dolor en su muñeca sasori lo tenía cogió con fuerza le dolía, cerró los ojos… y entonces paso: Itachi se lanzo a sasori y lo golpeo, le pareció que un grito ahogado salía de sus labios lo mismo que de toda la concurrencia, y sintió la tierra abrirse a sus pies, aquello no podía estar pasando realmente.

Notas finales: en mi excusa, esta historia ya tiene una buena época de existencia, así que …bueno, no es muy bueno *llora*.


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Tiempo atras

_Era un día hermoso, los rayos solares caían cual brillante sabana sobre el tranquilo jardín de la mansión uchicha, la mansión se veía tranquila y ciertamente hermosa, el cartero llego puntual a entregar los sobres y la ama de llaves fue directa a colocarlos en la mesita del recibidor para que los señores las viesen, por la puerta del mismo aprecia el hijo primogénito de los uchicha, itachi que se acerco curioso a las cartas, las desestimo al verlas sin embargo cuando sus ojos chocaron contra cierto sobre no pudo menos que abrirlo aun sabiendo que estaba dirigida a su padre, la sangre se le helo en las venas y por un momento pensó que todo aquello era una horrenda pesadilla, sin embargo dándose cuenta de que no lo era salió rápidamente de la casa en su auto, bien pronto llego a la mansión namizake en cuya puerta pudo observar como cierto rubio conversaba animadamente con un pelirrojo, para acto seguido besarse en los labios con él, mientras se despedían como los enamorados que seguramente ya eran. Deidara ya se aprestaba a entrar nuevamente en la mansión cuando su brazo fue sido con fuerza._

_-así que te casaras- dijo con furia contenida el uchicha ante la mirada asustada y sorprendida del blondo._

_-I… Itachi-el rubio estaba sin duda asustado, sin embargo no por ello dejaba de ser quien era, repuesto de la sorpresa dijo fieramente- suéltame._

_-oh no claro que no deidara mío tu y yo tenemos…._

_-¡tú y yo nada itachi! ¡Suéltame ya!-contesto furioso el rubio._

_-¡no!-grito a su vez el uchicha que arrastro al blondo hasta su auto y lo tiro dentro para luego abordar el mismo al automóvil, pronto llegaron a aquel hotel donde tuvieron la terrible discusión._

Itachi golpeaba a sasori con todas sus fuerzas (y despecho claro está) intentando de aquella descarada y muy convencional manera desfogar toda su ira, pensando que acaso el pelirrojo hubiese gozado también de los favores del rubio ¡no! Recibió un golpe en la mandíbula y sintió el sabor metálico de su propia sangre, le devolvió el golpe recordando cada palabra del blondo… ¡perdóname, no me dejes! Quería gritárselo, quería rogarle hasta que el orgullo del más joven quedara satisfecho, , si al principio todo eso había sido por una cruel apuesta, pero con el tiempo, con los mese pasados al lado del rubio había aprendido a quererle, e incluso a soñar con un futuro juntos, uno feliz, seguía golpeando con todas sus fuerzas cuando sintió que alguien los separaba, quiso por u momento gritar y matar al que los separaba y se topo con los ojos de su mejor amigo: kisame, el único que no había estado de acuerdo con la apuesta, el que le había dicho que aquello no terminaría bien ¿Qué hacía allí?... entonces sintió algo en las mejillas y lo supo , estaba llorando y frente a él la mirada comprensiva del que sin duda era el único que realmente entendía.

El rostro de sasori lucia lleno de golpes y sus carísimas ropas estaban hechas un desastre, la sangre escapaba del labio inferior al igual que en itachi que tampoco presentaba muy buen aspecto que digamos. Por otro lado deidara solo los miraba a ambos con el rostro compungido y de sus bellas orbes habían comenzado a manar bellas lágrimas que bañaban tristemente sus mejillas, fue de repente atraído por su nana que había decidido actuar y lo llevaba por una puerta bien oculta mientras la atención de los presentes seguía en los insufribles. Subió al auto que esperaba en la puerta, el chofer lo llevo rápidamente a su destino el joven término en una mansión que bien pronto noto no era la suya sino la uchicha, de repente escucho dos voces conocidas.

-AYUDAAAAAAAA SOCORROOO AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOO-una que sin duda pertenecía a su hermano menor.

-MALDITO ITACHI NO DESTRUYAS MI AUTO- parpadeo asustado, el hermano menor de Itachi.

-SAQUEENOSSS DE AQUIIIIIIIII- si, eran ambos.

-¿Naruto?-se acerco a la puerta de la alacena de donde venían los gritos, descorrió el seguro rápidamente y abrió, a sus pies cayeron tanto su hermano naruto como el hermano menor de itachi: Sasuke.

-gomen intentamos detenerlo- dijo naruto-pero nos encerró a los dos ahí dentro

-no te preocupes naruto- murmuro, cerrando una vez más los ojos.

-lo arruino todo ¿verdad?-dijo sasuke fríamente.

-si-en ese momento la puerta principal se abrió y todos ellos se volvieron, por la puerta entraban Minato y Kushina Namizake, Fugaku y Mikoto Uchicha, Pein y Konan Akasuna No ,y tras ellos los imbéciles… digo Itachi y Sasori, Deidara cerró los ojos no sabía que iba a pasar.


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Llevaba tiempo acumulando rabia contra él, desde niño si debía de ser sincero, desde que sus padres preferían a su hijo mayor por ser tan superior a él, y lo dejaban de lado como si no importara, creció acostumbrado a intenta superarle a hacerse notar, deseaba tanto la aceptación de sus padres que nunca noto cuan valorado podía ser por los demás, todos lo admiraban pero si al menos su padre o su madre notaran que él… que él valía al igual que su hermano, que necesitaba reconocimiento y afecto también…

Pero nunca lo recibió, aprendió a odiar a su hermano, más que a nadie, y mucho más cuando noto como se divertía, apostando el afecto, a personas y el tiempo que demoraba en enamorarlas, los donceles y damas eran presas en cuestión de segundos, y el juraba que aquello no hubiese importado mucho, si no hubiese atacada a aquella persona, porque su hermano se convirtió en su peor enemigo cuando se acerco a una persona que su hermano valoraba como a un hermano, Deidara , el hermano mayor de su mejor amigo Naruto.

No supo que pensar, en ese momento se pregunto qué diablos pretendía Itachi, después de todo Deidara era una joya bastante apreciada por la sociedad, no dijo nada, sin saber porque, permitió que su hermano arruinara a aquel joven, permitió que jugara no solo con los sentimientos sino también con la reputación de Deidara, sabedor tal vez de los sentimientos que el rubio tenia por su hermano no noto en qué momento las cosas se desequilibraron, y su hermano comenzó a pronunciar el nombre de Deidara con suavidad, si , lo supo entonces su hermano se había enamorado de Deidara y pensó que todo iría bien, que todo estaría bien, ¿Por qué no impidió a aquella zorra poner la nota en el casillero de deidara? Porque no impido que aquello pasara, Sasuke miro a Deidara temblar de ira y dolor frente a su hermano en aquel gigantesco salón y levantar la mano para cachetearlo, escucho el sonido de su palma contra la mejilla de Itachi, y lo miro, lo miro mientras se preguntaba qué pasaría, Deidara, en aquel hermoso vestido, cayó el sofá y cubrió su rostro

\- ya me imagino los titulares- susurro Minato aterrado ante la horrorosa publicidad, Sasori mientras tanto miraba a Deidara al tiempo que se puso frente suyo y se arrodillo a cogerle las manos…

-lo siento deidara, amor mío te prometí que este día seria el mejor y ha sido un completo desastre- y miro acusador a itachi, naruto por su parte se apoyo en sasuke intentando calmar los arriesgados latidos de su corazón. Mientras tanto sasuke pensaba mientras veía a sasori, era inevitable se dijo, mientras escuchaba en sus oídos un llanto, era Sakura? Si Sakura que había caído en una grave depresión al saber que sasori se casaría con deidara, se pregunto si ya sabía esto, negó con l cabeza mientras la sirvienta traía el te y pensaba en lo que había pasado aquella mañana.

Flash Back

Venia de haber pasado la noche en casa de Sakura consolándola (no piensen mal, solo consolándola!) Esta había quedado destrozada en cuanto oyó la noticia y se había apoyado en su cama para no levantarse, la había escuchado llorar y sacudirse, además de tener fiebre, toda la semana la tuvo en aquella casa de campo excusándose con los señores Haruno diciendo que la acompañaba, ellos dijeron que estaba bien y el suponía que creían que entre ellos había un romance, nada más lejos de la realidad, pensó, en fin entro a la casa y se topo con Itachi.

Su hermano estaba completamente fuera de sí, daba vueltas alrededor de aquel salón, su padre lo había dejado encerrado con la clara pauta de no interrumpir los desposorios del joven hijo de los Namizake, no quería tener asuntos deshonrosos y menos con minato namizake que era su mejor amigo, sasuke ingreso y dijo una frase sarcástica, itachi en otra situación lo habría dejado ir o peleado pero esta vez subió a su habitación y se encerró, la boda se haría en dos horas, pero los padres de ambos habían adelantado su visita pues querían hablar con minato de negocios.. Aprovecharon.

Allí estuvo en el salón ya vestido para ir a la iglesia cuando la puerto fue aporreada por Naruto que ingreso a su casa y se le abrazo con desesperación, sasuke se asusto y pregunto ¿qué pasaba?

-es deidara, está muy pálido y- sus manos temblaron le paso una hoja una carta- esto-gimió lleno de miedo.

-itachi!-rugió en voz baja el pelinegro al leer el contenido.

-¿qué va a pasar sasuke? Esto va a terminar mal, creo que mi hermano esta… a punto de morir, de repente le dan mareos y está muy pálido, ayer se desmayo y…

Era claro lo que podía estar pasándole a deidara, pensó sasuke, en el momento en que itachi ingreso por la puerta de nuevo y escucho todo eso…

-tu hermano esta…

-eh si… -contesto naruto…

-tengo que impedir esa boda- dijo de repente, enfundado en un carísimo traje de Armani

-ni se te ocurra , va a casarse y no lo vas a evitar!- grito sasuke sin notar la actitud confundida del rubio…ya luego hablaría con el…

-claro que lo hare- y salió antes de que el otro hiciera nada, tampoco lo haría solo había un carro en buen estado pues todos los otros estaban pinchados, por su padre que no deseaba problemas y el no le daría la llave de su bebe (el todoterreno que estaba en la casa y que era de sasuke)

-salgamos de aquí-pero no llego lejos itachi se puso frente a él y extendió la mano, el lo supo, l llave de su carro…

-olvídalo

-dámela sasuke

-no…

Y se enfrascaron en una pelea que no arruino su trajes, pero sasuke termino golpeando el armario y la puerta se abrió y el cayo en el interior, maldijo, naruto miro la situación y acudió a ayudar a sasuke, lo demás había dado demasiado rápido, l puerta del armario se cerró con un chasquido y sasuke había notado que estaban encerrados y sin la llave del todoterreno…

-mi auto!

Fin del flash back

Y ahora estaban allí en el salón de los uchicha, con itachi y su labio sangrante y las ropas un desate, sasori no estaba mejor y él pensó que se lo merecía por hacer llorar a su amiga pero no era asunto suyo deidara con el rostro cubierto por las manos con los señores de cada casa allí presente y una expresión de rabia..Si …un encanto de situación

-tsk

Notas finales: bueno yo realmente no se que decir, excepto que aun ahora me mato de risa con estos capítulos.


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

Deidara se cubría el rostro con ambas manos, intentando de ese modo esconder su vergüenza y miedo, estaba seguro de que su padre estaba deseando asesinarlo, después de todo, ellos pertenecían a la grandiosa familia de los namizake, tan importante, tan orgullosa, su padre se hallaba demasiado honrado con el legado familiar y ahora, ¡esto!.  
y por mucho que en la actualidad la situación de los donceles hubiera mejorado, aun existían las tradiciones y la gran importancia de que los donceles y mujeres llegaran vírgenes al matrimonio, sobre todo en familias como la suya, estaba seguro de que a Sasori el asunto también le habría parecido decepcionante, ¡pero le amaba! y por ello se había confiado, jamás habría además esperado que Itachi se apareciera en su boda y mucho menos hiciera semejante espectáculo, escucho a su padre decir algo acerca de lo que dirían los medios y empalideció, pues ya se imaginaba el escándalo y las portadas, no por nada itachi era uno de los hombres más codiciados...del país.

Al fin y tras el hecho de que el mayordomo de los uchicha apareciera, (había ido de compras junto a las demás sirvientas) con el té y se los sirviera elevo su mirar a su padre y sintió que la sangre se le helaba en las venas, ¡estaba furioso! su seño fruncido y los labios formando una peligrosa línea, lo entendió de inmediato. Estaba seguro de que no sobreviviría a aquello.

\- creo...-dijo el señor Uchicha- que todos aquí hemos presenciado una situación que ninguno de nosotros habría soñado jamás. Sin embargo debemos tomárnoslo con calma y buen juicio, ahora veamos puede acallarse el escándalo?

-claro que no se podrá callarlo!-grito minato sin saber qué hacer, para él, todo aquel asunto era una vergüenza, su hijo mayor, aquel doncel cien veces deseado y pedido se hallaba ahora en el ojo del huracán y todo por el ataque de un hombre que jamás habría creído capaz, del hijo de fugaku.-sabes muy bien que solo hay un modo, y no lo pienso aceptar, el comportamiento de tu hijo es abominable!

-en todo caso, una boda con sasori es ya imposible-dijo de inmediato Pein akasuna no, el padre de sasori, sumamente indignado por la humillación infringida a su hijo, no podía creer que hubiera pasado por semejante situación, Sasori elevó su mirar a su padre, no, por todos los cielos, que no lo alejara de...que podría el hacer, si no podía estar junto al amor de su vida...sin querer una lagrima traicionera escapo de sus ojos, mas nadie la vio.

-por favor señores, estoy seguro de que si trabajamos juntos podremos... 

-lo único que puede hacer su hijo, señor uchicha es pedir perdón públicamente!-grito konan akasuna no, sumamente indignada también por toda aquella situación, no le gustaba nada todo aquello, aunque intentaba estar calmada no podía evitarlo, sabía muy bien de los sentimientos que su hijo tenía por deidara y nunca los había aprobado, de repente y sin poderlo evitar vio una foto al otro lado, era una foto de tres niños, uno el joven hijo de fugaku y el otro de minato, demás de ...Sakura Haruno, la recordaba bien...volvió la mirada al líder del clan uchicha que la miraba, estaba claro que su orgullo le impedía que así fuera. Sin embargo alguien hablo antes.

-soy consciente del perjuicio que os he causado a todos, sin embargo puedo decir que estoy dispuesto a cualquier cosa si logro que deidara sea mi esposo- era itachi el que hablaba, deidara elevo su mirar completamente sorprendido, no, debía estar loco

-es usted consciente de lo que dice señor uchicha?-pregunto airado minato, no se hallaba en razones de aceptar semejante insulto. 

-tal vez lo entienda si sabe que su hijo espera un hijo mío- sonrió irónicamente el uchicha, causando que un balde de agua fría cayera sobre todos, naruto miro en shock a su hermano, sasuke miro a su hermano sorprendido de su cinismo. 

-¡mientes!-grito de repente sasori, levantándose, dejando de coger las manos de deidara y lanzándose sobre el pelinegro, le habría matado allí si no hubiese hablado el señor de los namizake con aquella voz de ultratumba.

-¿es eso cierto deidara?- el rubio no pudo contestar, demasiado pálido para poder creerlo, no podía ser, estaba , estaba tan asustado, lo había sospechado y se había hecho la prueba, pero en esta había salido negativo, lo que lo había calmado, sin embargo sabía que existía un margen de error y además todos esos mareos que tenia no podían ser por nada ¿o sí?, miro de nueva cuenta a su padre que lo veía como si deseara matarlo, quiso decirle que no , pero no pudo antes de siquiera abrir la boca un golpe cayo contra su rostro, y el mismo cayo del sofá al suelo, con el rostro vuelto al suelo y el cabello cayéndole destrozado contra el rostro, ocultándole de la mirada acusadora de todos los presentes. 

-eres la vergüenza de nuestra familia!-rugió el rubio mayor mientras que su madre se apresuraba a ayudarle, pudo ver en sus ojos una gran decepción, y también …tristeza.

-creo uchicha- dijo al fin la pelirroja- que solo hay una cosa que su hijo pueda hacer, siento mucho señores akasuna que hayáis tenido que ver todo esto, sin embargo confió en vuestro honor en que n diréis nada. 

-nada tiene que temer de nosotros- dijo konan, que sin poderlo evitar tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, jamás en toda su vida había visto a un hombre golpear a un doncel o mujer en público y menos en una reunión como aquella, para ella aquella imagen había sido… terrible, miro a su esposo y luego a su hijo que ahora quieto temblaba de indignación y ella pudo adivinar en su gesto, el dolor de saber la verdad, -será mejor retirarnos, con su permiso- salió de allí con su hijo de brazo y su esposo detrás suyo, subieron al auto y no pudo menos que pensar que todo aquello había sido horrible.

Mientras tanto en la mansión, la señora uchicha mikoto miraba a su esposo y a su hijo, miro de nueva cuenta a sasuke y a naruto, los conocía de pequeños y sabia del gran amor que entre ellos había madurado y se había fortalecido con toda la inocencia del mundo, aquello sería trágico para ellos. Otro asunto era acerca de Karin Taka, como podría su esposo hacer entender que la boda era ya imposible…  
-la boda se realizara lo más pronto posible y con toda la pompa necesaria como paliar el escándalo- prometió el uchicha padre, mirando a su mejor amigo con tristeza, por su parte minato estaba callado, veía a su esposa mirarlo con furia mal contenida y sabía que estaba indignada por el trato que le había dado a su hijo mayor, había visto los ojos abiertos de konan, la conocía desde hace mucho y sabia que esta se hallaba por completo en shock a causa de su actuar, no la culpaba …-siento bastante que todo haya sido así, Minato, sabes que te digo la verdad.

-hablaremos luego de esto, no sé qué hora es, pero me parece que es muy tarde Fugaku para hablar, creo que por hoy lo mejor será dejarlo así.

**Notas Finales: me maree Q-Q**


	6. Chapter 5

capítulo 5

Minato Namizake miro a su amigo de toda la vida y suspiro al tiempo que caminaba hacia la puerta, noto que el hijo mayor de este intentaba detenerlo y hablar pero su padre hizo un gesto, se hallaba tan cansado, tan decepcionado y también arrepentido , y por encima de todo la justa e indiscutible indignación , furia y terror arrepentimiento nuevamente se sentía un mal padre y ahora un mal esposo, su mujer simplemente aun lo miraba con ganas de asesinarlo, no la culpaba adoraba con todas la letras a sus hijos, y por muchos errores que estos cometieran, jamás habría intentado ponerles las manos encima, siguió caminando, el mozo abrió la puerta y el salió, seguido por su mujer que tenía a su hijo mayor agarrado del brazo, llego al fin hasta la puerta de su limosina, la miro, estaba blanca, había sido comprada explícitamente para la boda , ahora ya no serviría de nada, hizo un gesto y se volvió, allí estaba su hijo, con el largo cabello rubio cayéndole aun contra el rostro, se acercó a él, su mujer se puso tensa y el solo bajo la cabeza, Minato miro a su esposa y con un gesto la tranquilizo, llevo ambas manos hacia su hijo , este se tensó mas no dijo nada, tal vez ya no podía soportar más, acomodo su rubio cabello hacia atrás y lo miro, Deidara no dijo nada, se mordió el labio inferior mientras mantenía la mirada en el suelo y su rostro aun tenia rastros de lágrimas... Minato no pudo hace más y solo dijo.

-sube Deidara, ya discutiremos esto más tarde...- Deidara asintió y paso de largo a su lado y subió al auto, Minato miro a su esposa, estaba cansado y no deseaba verla molesta también- Kushina- dijo con voz algo afectada, esta lo miro turbada, tal vez también lo entendía pues simplemente subió, ya se aprestaba a subir cuando noto algo- Naruto- dijo y se volvió , allí el final de la escalera de la mansión Uchicha, a medio metro de él, se hallaba su hijo hablando con el menor de los Uchicha, este dijo algo y al fin Naruto asintió, y se volvió hacia él, venía con la mirada gacha también y apenas lo a miro a él, él por su parte miro al joven , este le devolvió la mirada con toda la frialdad que podía poseer la suya, hizo una elegante reverencia y luego se dio la vuelta hacia el interior de la mansión... Minato sacudió su cabeza, a veces había soñado junto a Fugaku que sus dos hijos menores se casaran y unieran sus familias, aunque sabía que este no tenia en mucho afecto a su hijo menos, pero se llevaban tan bien que... pero que sería ahora, no podía ser, iba en contra de toda moral existente. Subio a la movilidad y cerró la puerta, hablaría luego con su familia y con fugaku aparte, verian que la boda fuera tan esplendorosa que nadie recordara lo que había pasado, vería que después del matrimonio deidara se mantuviera oculto, nadie notaria nada, esconderían durante unos meses la existencia del niño lo harían ver como si hubiese sido el fruto del matrimonio tras este y no antes...si seria de aquella forma.

La larguísima limosina blanca paseo rápida por toda la ciudad (no por toda pero se entiende) hasta la mansión Namizake donde la familia bajo e ingreso a esta, ya en la sala, Deidara se preguntó si no sería sometido a un interrogatorio por parte de su padre, sabía muy bien que este estaba lo suficiente decepcionado de él como para decir que ya no era hijo suyo, sintió una daga en su pecho al pensar que eso podía pasar, ¡por dios! ¡Quería a su padre! Lo quería y sentía en el alma que este se hallara tan furioso con él...sintió a su padre frente suyo...y se quedó quieto, con cuidado elevo su mirar a él, sorprendido vio los ojos azules de su padre, aquellos ojos...completamente tristes, y él era el causante de esto...que podía hacer, que decir para que este lo perdonara.

-ve a tu habitación Deidara, ya no hay anda que puedas hacer o decir- dijo el mayor con voz tranquila, y sin embargo tan fría, Deidara lo miraba aun , entreabrió los labios intentando decir algo, una sola cosa, pero el mayor no le permitió decir nada- hazlo Deidara, hazlo, y quítate ese vestido también... ya no servirá de nada.- al fin Deidara acepto y salió de allí, subiendo las escaleras y caminando por los pasillo como un muerto en vida, entro a su habitación y cayo contra la cama , extendió sus manos hacia la almohada, hundió las uñas en ella y lloro amargamente, aquel día había sido terrible, nunca volvería a levantar la cabeza en sociedad y probablemente su padre le odiara el resto de existentica, pensó en Itachi y sin poderlo evitar el rencor hizo presa de él..."Le Odio" lo odiaba , con toda el alma, pero como le odiaba también le amaba, le amaba tanto que dolía incluso ahora...

Mientras tanto Minato miro a su esposa y se sentó el sofá esperando que esta dijera algo, que lo insultara de todas las formas posibles, que estallara, pero esta solo dijo.

-Naruto , ve a descansar tú también, no es bueno que estés levantado después de haberte pasado media mañana encerrado en un armario, pero hablaremos luego- Naruto asintió y camino en dirección a el segundo piso y entro en su habitación, allí se sentó contra la cama y se tocó con cuidado los labios, mientras recordaba que en el armario, mientras estaba allí, Sasuke le había besado, Sasuke le había dicho que lo amaba y que sentía todo aquello, ahora entendía en parte lo que había pasado pero aun así, no podía evitar pensar en aquel beso, pensó que después de aquellos sucesos las cosas serían algo difíciles para él, pero no importaba, juntos podrían... 

-Sasuke...

_

Fugaku Uchiha miro a su hijo mayor y no pudo menos que hacer lo que hizo , el grito de su esposa , le hizo notar en parte que estaba loco, pero la rabia volvía loco al ser humano y más en su situación, jamás podría volver a verse en sociedad, al menos no en un buen tiempo, ya se imaginaba la burla de los Hyuga, los Sabaku, los Haruno, y todas las familia de la alta sociedad, ya se imaginaba la sonrisa irónica de Orochimaru, la serpiente, y también el gesto de satisfacción de Madara, y la indignación de los Taka, los Taka, Karin Taka, el látigo aún estaba en sus mano y el cuerpo de su hijo en el suelo. 

-sal de mi presencia- rugió- sal de mi presencia Itachi… antes de que te mate

\- Fugaku- grito Mikoto horrorizada, mientras e llevaba una mano a la boca, y el llanto hacia presa de ella, era la primera vez en todos esos años que Fugaku hacia algo semejante y tenía miedo.

-madre- dijo Sasuke, Fugaku miro a su hijo menor, este en cambio no lo vio, solo cogió a Mikoto y se la llevo, Itachi lo miraba con furia mal contenida y una sonrisa cínica en los labios.

-vamos, al fin tendrás cerca a los Namizake- dijo cuándo la sala quedo sola- al fin podrás, en gesto de arrepentimiento, llevarte a la cama a Minato Namizake- sonrió irónico, sabedor de que aquello solo causaría más furia en su padre y lo hizo, el golpe cayo con su hombro terminando de destrozar la chaqueta del traje. 

-desaparece de mi vista- y lo hizo, Itachi se fue, por que vio en los ojos de su padre aquella ciega rabia que vuelve mountros a los hombres, sin embargo ya había conseguido lo que quería, pronto tendría entre sus brazos a Deidara y lograría que este le amase como antes, como cuando no existía una nota y una apuesta entre ambos.

\- ya lo veras Deidara, tú sigues siendo mío, amor mío.

Y desapareció en su habitación.

Fugaku respiraba agitado y miro para todos lados, no había nadie, las discusiones familiares eran pocas, casi inexistentes pues todos hacían siempre lo que el quería, pero cuando ocurrían, nunca había sirvientes cerca, era una regla no escrita , pero entendible para cualquiera, recordó las palabras de su hijo mientras se acomodaba la ropa, en su mente apareció la imagen de Minato Namizake y sintió que una nueva olead de furia atacaba su cuerpo, como se atrevía aquel insolente a siquiera insinuar algo semejante... ¡¿Cómo?!


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

En algún lugar en medio de Japón existe un hermoso lago rodeado por un verde y amable bosque, allí se juntaba dos familias, los Uchicha y los Namizake, y con ellos sus hijos, Mikoto y Kushina , eran dos amigas bastante cercanas cuyo deseo , al igual que el de sus esposos era que sus hijos tuvieran una buena relación social entre ellos, los Namizake habían tenido la nada deseada suerte de tener como hijos a dos donceles y ningún hijo varón, por lo que Minato había determinado que su hijo mayor estuviese destinado emparentar con una buena familia que aumentara el prestigio familiar y su hijo menor Naruto a unirse con el hijo menor de los Uchicha, Sasuke, un niño que ya daba muestras de tener una mente rápida y segura que podría dirigir con mayor entereza su patrimonio si ocurriera un desenlace desagradable con Deidara, cosa que dudaba, si, sin duda su mundo se veía asegurado, por otro lado el señor de los Uchicha pensaba que su hijo mayor era su más preciado tesoro mientras que el segundo solo era, un modo de unir su familia con la de su entrañable amigo.

Y de esa manera jugaban dos niños corriendo alrededor de sus madres, y Naruto reía, los dos líderes hablaban con un buen gesto y sonreían con sinceridad, por su parte Deidara solo tenía ojos para Itachi, el heredero Uchicha, un jovencito de 15 años, de buen ver y bastante agradable que en ese momento lo hacía reír con unos chistes de su propia cosecha, y el rubio de doce años sonreía, sonreía de verdad.

"si al menos yo fuera merecedor de tu atención…"

Sasuke miro por la ventana de la habitación de sus padres, oía a su madre llorar de miedo y decepción, y quizás tambien de arrepentimiento y culpa, porque aunque lo negara, Sasuke sabía que ella se culpaba por el giro que habían dado las cosas, ella amaba a su padre y jamás creería que este era capaz de alguna atrocidad, "¡ciega, esta ciega!" se dijo mientras volvía la mirada hacia ella, ¿cómo podía amar a un hombre que solo pensaba en su honor y beneficio? Y era tan hermosa… , se acercó con un suspiro hacia ella y extendió una mano , la toco en el hombro y su madre se quedó quieta, la abrazo con cuidado y ella se agarró a su traje como una niña desesperada, hubiese deseado poder decirle algo que la calmara, algo de importancia, pero no podía, porque nunca había aprendido a calmar a nadie, y mientras la tenía entre sus brazos intentando sostenerla y evitar que ella cayera de manera irremediable, lo supo, le basto mirarla una vez para saber que amores como el que su madre le ofrecía a su padre no existían muchos en el mundo y aun así su padre prefería la vida de afuera y los placeres que solo las rameras podían dar, y ella… ¡era tan bella!, al fin noto que sus sollozos se detenían, al fin sintió que ella se dejaba caer en la cama y rápidamente conciliaba el sueño, la miro durante largo rato y poco después se levantó y salió de la habitación, su hermano debía estar en la suya planeando el modo de conseguir que Deidara le perdonara, solo rogaba que el amor de su hermano no muriera tan rápido como el de su padre , como el que su padre había sentido por su madre… si alguna vez lo había sentido, claro.

Chasqueo con la lengua en un gesto de irritamiento.

Siguió caminando por el largo pasillo y llego a su propia habitación y pensó que el mundo parecía haber caído sobre suyo, era una verdadera tontería. Que pasara todo aquello, al menos, su padre aún no había tenido la oportunidad de comentar nada con él, aun, ya se imaginaba las prisas que tendría su padre por calmar el escándalo haciendo un compromiso de él, con otra… NO… si Itachi había cometido un error… ¡era cosa suya! El, Sasuke, ¡no tenía por qué cargar con culpa ajenas!, abrió la puerta de su habitación y allí se apresuró a cambiarse la ropa, por algo más casual, luego bajo con prisa los escalones y corrió hacia el garaje, se topó con su padre que subía, pero no dijo ni hizo nada , llego al garaje y saco su auto, que gracias a todos los dioses no había sufrido ningún daño a manos de Itachi y apretó el acelerador, al tiempo que sacaba el teléfono y procedía con una llamada de importancia.


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Sakura Haruno estaba acostada contra las mullidas almohadas de su gigantesca cama, los rastros de las lágrimas aun no desaparecían de su rostro, podía notar como su cuerpo temblaba con violencia al imaginar lo que estaría pasando entre su amor , el amor de su vida, Sasori y Deidara Namizake, tembló y hundió el rostro contra las almohadas, se echó a llorar de nueva cuenta y se preguntó cuándo más demoraría en calmarse, se había pasado así desde que se había enterado de la boda de aquel día, pensó en Sasori besando los labios de Deidara, en el abrazando el cuerpo de Deidara como si fuera la cosa más preciada en el mundo y sintió que algo la desgarraba por dentro y se echó a llorar con aun más fuerza sus sollozos habrían roto el corazón del ser más cruel sobre el planeta, la puerta se abrió y allí apareció nada más y nada menos que Tsubane, su abuela materna, Sakura tembló mas no mucho pues el dolor era demasiado grande y ya no era capaz de pensar en nada mas que no fuera la boa, Tsubane en cambio precia más tranquila.

-no se ha casado- dijo ella acercándose a la cama de la joven- Sasori no se ha casado hija mía.- Sakura no puede creerlo, ¿acaso se ha vuelto loca?.

Sasuke maneja en cambio con prisa, desea llegar pronto a la casa Haruno y decírselo a Sakura, desea al menos verla sonreír, sabe que ahora ella tiene una oportunidad, pequeña pero algo es algo.

Tal vez la quería demasiado, a veces maldecía la fuerte amistad que la había unido antaño a Haruno Sakura, eso hasta que se pusieron en plan "yo soy más linda que tu" y no se soportaron más, Ino maldecía su cobardía frente a la gran mansión Haruno, odiando entre muchas cosas a Sakura Haruno que ahora debía de estar llorando peor que una magdalena tras la boda de su gran amor y deidara Namizake, que no era ni la mitad de bueno que Sakura, sicho sea de paso, maldijo el nombre de Sasori por octava vez en los últimos tres días, seguía dando vueltas preguntándose como entrar y decirle que estaba con ella y que Sasori era un imbécil por no notar que...bueno alguien tan bella y con mucho mejor sentido de la virtud como ella lo quería, chasque con la lengua mientras ahorcaba imaginariamente a alguien, seguía en ello cuando un auto paro al alado suyo causando que ella saltara de la impresión se volvió y se topó con unos fantásticos ojos onix que conocía muy bien

-hola sasuke-le sonrió algo coqueta pero sin ser insistente, notando que el otro la miraba sorprendido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Ino mantuvo la sonrisa en los labios un ante semejante respuesta, preguntándose sin querer si acaso Sasuke estaría interesado en Sakura ¡oh no!

-vine a ver a Sakura, es que...-se mordió el labio inferior preguntándose como decirle que estaba preocupada por ella y recordando de paso que hacia allí.

-al menos estas aquí-dijo el suavemente-¿me acompañas a darle la buena noticia?

-buena-aquello la descoloco, ¿Qué buena noticia podía hacer?

-no se casaron-dijo el aun dentro del auto y miro su reacción, Ino salto de alegría y sin notarlo siquiera se puso a bailar allí mismo dando mil exclamaciones de gozo en perfecto italiano...-Ino no es que me moleste verte tan alegre pero vas acompañarme ¿si o no? – la fría y casi amenazadora voz del Uchicha la arranco por segunda vez de su mundo (¡y en el mismo día!)

-bueno-sonrió ella y se subió al auto y este se puso frente a aquel conector de voz.

-soy Sasuke Uchicha, vine a visitar a la señorita Sakura Haruno.

-enseguida le abrimos señor Uchicha.


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Sakura salto sobre sí misma y sonrió mirando a su abuela con los ojos abiertos y brillantes de felicidad, esperando una confirmación.

-sí, hija mía, no se han casado, pero... creo que alguien espera decírtelo personalmente -señalo por su ventana y la bella jovencita se asomó y allí vio a Sasuke, sonrió cálidamente pensando que este quería darle la buena nueva y...esa cabecita rubia... - ¡Ino!- grito sonriente, si, su antigua amiga estaba allí, ambos jóvenes que bajaban del auto del Uchicha elevaron la mirada hacia la ventana de la exultante joven peli rosa, la joven le sonrió animada, Sasuke solo levanto la mano en gesto de reconocimiento.

-tengo que recibirlos-dijo y ya iba hacia la puerta cuando dos manos la detuvieron.

-ya vienen para aquí niña, y no te muevas mucho que tras tus depresiones moverte demasiado podría volver a enfermarte.

-eso es imposible abuela-dijo la joven, pero decidió obedecer, Sasori no se había casado, y por alguna razón sospechaba que no lo haría con Deidara, algo realmente malo había pasado.

La puerta se abrió mientras su cuerpo temblaba ahora por la incertidumbre ¿cómo estaría él? sin duda no muy bien ahora que había roto su compromiso, se mordió los labios inquieta, y repentinamente deprimida.

Naruto extendió sus manos sobre las almohadas tras cambiarse la ropa, ahora solo tenía puesto su pijama, miro el reloj, las horas pasaban muy lentas y el realmente sentía que se iba a morir del aburrimiento, si tenía que pensar en el Uchicha pero pensar en el de repente le había sentir cosas mucho más extrañas, cerró los ojos disfrutando dentro suyo del beso que el otro le había dado

Flash Back

-vamos dobe ya no grites, guarda fuerzas para cuando haya gente en la casa...

-¡pero tengo miedo!

-hump...- de repente se quedaba quieto como quien piensa algo y luego lo abrazaba en el estrecho espacio de aquel armario y decía con voz suave- no veo porque si estoy aquí...o tal vez...me tienes miedo a mi –dijo con tono ligeramente insinuante.

-¿a ti...? –repentinamente Naruto era consciente de que estaba en un armario, con Sasuke.

-si... ¿me tienes miedo Naruto? –en medio de la oscuridad podía sentir un poco el aliento de su amigo.

-no… -logro contestar en un hilo de voz.

-no –repitió el de ojos ónix -¿porque...? –parecía decepcionado.

-pues porque...-entonces le vino la duda, pero no tenía porque ¡era su mejor amigo! pero había algo más...algo más fuerte...

-tampoco tienes porque...yo jamás te haría daño...- y en medio de las palabras la necesidad absurda de sonrojarse.

-¿eh?- y entonces aquel beso...

Fin del Flash Back

Cerro los ojos disfrutando del recuerdo, y sonrojándose con fuerza, amor, amor, eso era lo que pasaba entre Sasuke y él... sonrió tranquilamente, si eso era...y con tan puro pensamiento cayo en las redes de Morfeo...

Bueno eso hasta que oyó aquellas piedrecitas chocar contra su ventana, y al abrir los ojos noto la luna en el amplio firmamento, sonrió suavemente hasta que volvió a oír las piedrecitas, suspiro mirando su reloj y noto que eran más de las once, ya todos en la casa debían estar por el séptimo sueño, quien vendría a esas horas? Aun adormilado fue hacia la ventana y la abrió al mirar hacia afuera lo vio, aquel pelinegro con una sonrisa serena y arrogante, era Sasuke…

-¿puedo subir?… o es que mi adorada doncella no desea aceptarme en su habitación-dijo el Uchicha desde abajo, Naruto no sabía si enfadarse o sonrojarse, se espabilo un poco y abrió las ventanas de formas que el otro pudiera entrar cuando quisiese (oh cuando aprendiera a escalar)-bueno creo que es un si…-oyó una voz afuera y luego unos sonidos algo raros se asomó a la ventana de nuevo y allí vio que el otro ya estaba por colgarse a su ventana ¿Cómo? ¿Tan rápido?... decidió no pensar en ello mientras permitía al pelinegro ingresar por completo en la habitación.

-Sasuke- susurro mirándole unos segundos y luego se lanzó a sus brazos y el otro lo estrecho entre los mismos, para luego unir sus labios con cierta aprehensión….


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Sasuke recibió entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Naruto y más bien pronto presiono los labios del mismo contra los suyos, lo amaba, y aun cuando en ese momento debía lamentar la suerte que acababa de provocarles el accionar de su hermano solo podía pensar en aquellos labios y en su dueño, estaba seguro de que hallaría la forma de solucionarlo todo y también de casarse con el rubio…. No le importaba ya nada, cuando se besaron lo decidió, Naruto era a quien él quería y lo conseguiría.

-te amo- susurro con voz leve y una sonrisa el rubio, que le miro con verdadera adoración, no había porque ocultarlo, lo amaba, Sasuke era tal vez su primer y único amor… lo había amado aunque lo callaba temiendo la reacción del otro, pero después del armario, lo último que debería hacer seria ocultarlo su respuesta fue una sonrisa del pelinegro y otro beso… sintió por primera vez que el mundo era perfecto.

Los besos siguieron unos cuantos minutos más hasta que terminaron ambos acostados y abrazados en la cama del rubio, el Uchicha acariciaba los blondos cabellos de su amado y el otro simplemente le miraba, ambos callados intentando no acabar la magia del momento…pero todo lo bueno debe acabar y por tanto debían hablar antes de que terminara la noche.

-¿Qué piensas que pase luego?-pregunto Naruto intentando sonar casual y fracasando notablemente.

-en realidad no estoy seguro, padre está hecho un huracán-susurra Sasuke mirando a la nada y luego mirando al rubio y dedicándole una sonrisa apagada- creo que está pensando seriamente, en casarme con Sakura, pero se va dar una sorpresa…. Ella no aceptara-le aseguro suavemente sabiendo que el rubio sospechaba de la cercanía de ambos, aunque también era consciente de que la peligrosa estaba enamorada de un joven peli rojo…

-¿Seguro? –pregunto Naruto mirándole con aquellos bonitos ojos azules.

-Sí, Naruto, pero me temo que tal vez tengamos problemas, Itachi estaba por comprometerse con una joven que tiene una hermana menor- comenta lento y lo mira, el rubio cree entender lo que el pelinegro quiere decir y tiembla, no lo soporta,

-¿crees que?

-quizás… pero no aceptare, mi padre puede ahogarse en su rabia- aseguro aunque por dentro dudara aun un poco, después de todo aun temía y admiraba al líder de los Uchicha.-mi tío Obito ha vuelto y quizás esté dispuesto a ayudarnos, después de todo siempre fui su sobrino favorito-sonrió, y el otro le sonrió a su vez, aun cuando no estaba del todo seguro de que aquello fuera a ir bien.

El silencio volvió a acusarlos, sabían que si por azares del destino esa puerta se abriese no la iban a pasar bien, Naruto lamentaba que aquello estuviese pasando de forma tan pero tan banal, después de todo se amaban que podía haber de malo en eso…

Y deseaban hacerlo de la manera correcta, pero l ambición y el problema de ambos padres era fuerte….

Por otro lado Sasuke tenía serias dudas, siempre había notado como miraba su padre al padre de Naruto, aunque este lograba acallarlo con franca rapidez y solía ocultarlo con una notable habilidad que había aprendido a admirar, sentía frustración y miedo por lo que pasaba, había ocasiones en que siendo un niño había visto a su padre volver a la mansión en compañía de bellas jovencitas y atractivos donceles de rubios cabellos, había acompañado a su madre escuchándola llorar y aun así la veía soportar la humillación que conllevaba que su marido la deshonrara en su propia casa, había visto que su hermano no volvía excepto las vacaciones siempre en aquellos internados lujosos en lo que la familia había estudiado él se había saltado la regla debido a la necesidad de su madre de tenerlo a su lado y ahora, sentía temor de lo que fuera a pasar sabía que si usaba sus cartas bien podría lograr que su padre apoyara su unión porque eso lo uniría aún más a su amigo, pero por otro lado, las sospechas y rumores caerían como lava sobre Naruto y no deseaba eso, por eso debía callar, pero el señor Namizake podría querer acallar los rumores beneficiando con su interés a algún interesado en Naruto y entonces… definitivamente se volvería loco si eso ocurriera, como podría acercarse si…. Miro a Naruto y este le devolvió la mirada y un beso los volvió a unir nuevamente, temía tanto, aquel suceso había terminado por casi destruirlos, maldijo en silencio no haber evitado lo que paso aquel día.

Flash back

Los pasillos de la notable universidad de arte norteamericana San Agustín se hallaban mas vacios de lo normal, un joven pelinegro avanzaba con cuidado por ellos, deseando encontrar a la causa de su visita a aquel lugar de de otro modo no pisaría, pero aun cuando no habían muchos rubios en Japón si que era difícil encontrar al que buscaba, se preguntaba y maldecía en silencio el quien el joven que buscaba fuera tan difícil de hallar como una aguja en un pajar y en ese momento se encontró con una escena extraña, dos jóvenes uno rubio , que era el que buscaba y otro pelinegro que era su hermano estaban dando una escena peligrosa, el beso entre ambos era quizás demasiado fogoso para ser visto en público, el menor de los uchicha se ocultó rápidamente y entonces pudo observar a través de una espejo frente suyo un rostro conocido, el aspecto de la prometida de su hermano, era alarmante

Fin del Flash Back

Tal vez si en ese momento hubiese intervenido o quizás cuando vio que la joven escribía algo y luego lo colocaba en el casillero de Deidara, o cuando vio como el otro caminaba en dirección al salón donde Itachi se juntaba con sus amigos para fanfarronear de sus conquistas, apretó el cuerpo del más joven contra suyo y maldijo en silencio…si quizás hubiese sabido la verdad y lo que pasaría, tal vez lo habría evitado…


	11. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Las personas suelen liberar el odio, la frustración y demás emociones negativas a su manera, algunas son muy personalizadas y otras muy comunes, Itachi era muy a su pesar, de los que las liberaban con los vicios comunes, los brazos de la mujer se enredaban alrededor de su cuello de una manera que de repente se le antojaba muy vulgar, el encanto de las olas y las risas llenas de conversación vulgar y exclusivamente sexual se había ido, desaparecido, como tragado por un tornado, lamentaba decirlo, se parecía más a su padre de lo que el mismo quisiera, pero ¿era acaso su culpa?

Una risa aguda le decía que probablemente no lo fuera al principio, pero sí que era culpa suya ahora mismo, recordaba entre cada parpadeo la expresión de horror de Deidara cuando él había abierto la boca, la mirada resplandeciente de odio y furia, y trataba de alejar esas imágenes convocando las memorias de las sonrisas de antes, sus manos frágiles extendiéndose a él, su risa clara llena de confianza y su mirada llena de amor, pero la imagen de la boda volvía, el miedo, el odio, la frustración y el ahogo, el terror de sus ojos no al mirarlo a él sino a su padre, recordaba cómo Namizake había dejado caer la palma contra el rostro de porcelana del rubio, recordaba su imagen humillad, recordaba de nuevo su mirar de odio y temblaba , sentía con fría comprensión repentina que aun si Deidara hubiese podido perdonarle la traición nunca le perdonaría el haberle puesto en evidencia frente a su padre

Y lo entendía

Deidara había querido a Namizake, su padre, como quieren los niños a la primera persona que ha sido importante en su vida

Y esas cosas, como la que Itachi había hecho, no se podían perdonar.

La mujer en sus brazos se removió, elevando los ojos y mirándole con cansancio, pertenecía al tipo de "mujeres de virtud negociable", el club Dämon-Ritter la ofrecía a ella junto a otra docena de bellas jovencitas para las diversiones de sus clientes, todas eran hermosas, de rasgos exóticos en aquella tierra oriental, al menos la mitad de las mujeres que ofrecía el club eran extranjeras e Itachi era un hombre de gustos exquisitos, la mujer seguía abrazada a él, sospechaba, haciendo uso de la intuición femenina que aquel hombre de ojos oscuros no volvería, como habían vuelto los otros hombres que la habían buscado, sospechaba que él la había tomado por rabia miedo y decepción, admiraba en sus rasgos que sería difícil que el fuera lastimado ¡era tan atractivo! lo más probable era que él lastimara no que lo lastimaran, pensó, pero sabía que probablemente fuera lo primero y no lo segundo, sabia , por lo tensos que habían estado que los músculos y la brutalidad con que la había tomado, que estaba furioso, que tenía miedo, aunque él quizás nunca lo aceptara, levanto con inexcusable gracia el cuerpo de las sabanas, tenía la sospecha de que él seguía dándole vueltas a lo que fuera que lo torturaba y ella… ella quería volver a verle…

-¿quieres un masaje? –ronroneo acariciando sus hombros, él hombre la miro como si no la escuchara, pero luego sus labios formaron una sonrisa un tanto irónica volteándose de cara al lecho y permitiendo que ella hiciera lo suyo- estas muy tenso cariño… ¿Qué te preocupa?

Itachi lo pensó un rato, podía decírselo todo, pero implicaría a deidara y este ya lo odiaba lo suficiente.

.

.

.

Cuando el reloj toco las tres de la madrugada Sasuke separo su cuerpo del de Naruto y admiro su pacifica expresión al dormir, había sido feliz con el joven, disfrutando de palabras que tenía la sospecha no volverían a repetir jamás, él no estaba para decir cosas cursis, aunque tendría que esforzarse por decirlas alguna vez, Naruto era de esas personas que deseaban amar con toda el alma, con palabras y acciones, con el tiempo cambiarían, estaba seguro, por ahora las cosas estaban bien así, beso suavemente la frente amada y se levantó dela cama, agradeció en silencio su suerte a la gracia, no tenía intenciones de deshonrar al rubio pero… no quería ni imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si alguno de los familiares o un sirviente los hubiera encontrado solos en la habitación de naruto, sonrió y camino a la ventana y miro la altura que debía bajar.

Desapareció de la habitación siguiendo el camino de las ramas y se habría ido de n ser porque escucho una respiración agitada, abrió los ojos cuando la ventana frente a la cual estaba èl mismo, se abrió, el rostro de Deidara le devolví una expresión sorprendida a la suya.

-¿Sasuke? –pregunto el joven de rubios cabello y el pelinegro se quedó en shock.

Notas Finales: sé que tarde… pero no dejare la historia por nada del mundo… aunque demore mucho.


	12. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Deidara había derramado mas lagrimas de las que pudiese contar aquellos días, al principio por Itachi, por la vergüenza y al final solo por una cosa: su padre, estaba en ello hasta que su cuerpo decidió que ya no podía llorar más y sus ojos exigieron, enrojecidos, que les diese un poco de tregua, no levanto la cabeza sino hasta que toco la medianoche cuando se deshizo del vestido, y se puso el pijama mirándose, por costumbre, en el espejo, aprecio con odio y repulsión las mismas facciones delicadas que antes lo habían enorgullecido , su piel de alabastro, sus ojos azules, sus labios enrojecidos incluso con el llanto, los desprecio, podían envidiar su rostro, incluso su cuerpo entero, pero eran estas características las que lo habían convertido en la victima perfecta para atraer a itachi, bueno esas características y su propia estupidez, la sonrisa sarcástica que se extendió, por primera vez, en su rostro cambio profundamente su apariencia, antes desolada ahora tenía un tinte cruel e insoportable y sin razón aparente las lagrimas acudieran con fuerza sus ojos y sus mano apretaron la madera ensartando en ella las uñas, un rito se atoro en su garganta y agacho el rostro…

Con una nueva sensación de repulsión, esta vez por su accionar, se dirigió a su ventana, abriéndola de golpe, deseaba respirar aire puro, además de mirar si podía saltar de allí y morir de una vez por todas, y se topo cara a cara con el hermano del causante de su desgracia…

-sasuke- su voz salió con un tono a pregunta y también a seguridad extraño y observo como el otro se congelaba en su lugar, agarrándose de las ramas del árbol que estaba pegado a la casa- ¿Qué es lo que…? –lo observo mas y también observo a donde iba la rama de la que estaba agarrado el pelinegro, un gesto quizás de pánico, sorpresa, comprensión o furia cruzo su rostro, o quizás una combinación de todos y quien sabría nunca lo que cruzo por su mente cuando cogió a sasuke por la solapa de la chaqueta que llevaba encima y lo metió a su habitación sin demasiado ruido, sasuke que se las arreglo para caer con gracia sobre el piso y Deidara cerró la ventana con prisa tras ello volviéndose hacia él –estabas con Naruto –su tono era helado y aquello no era una pregunta, estaba asegurando lo que sabía nada más, Sasuke le devolvió la mirada con cierta frialdad y un poco de ansiedad velada … "de que serviría mentir" pensó en Uchicha mirándole con cierta ansiedad, preguntándose cuál sería la reacción del otro.

-si – ambos jóvenes se miraban el rubio con una expresión que era mescla de inquietud , miedo y desconfianza y la otra una máscara de indiferencia que solo los ojos podían desmentir.

-¿Por qué?- la voz de Deidara era violenta y con un tinte de ofensa que el pelinegro decidió ignorar.

-necesitaba hablar con él- el encogimiento de hombros, como quitándole importancia al hecho, solo sirvió para torturar los restos de los destrozados nervios del mayor- después del teatro que se armo en casa esta mañana era necesario.

-podrías haberlo hecho mañana – la voz de deidara sonaba diferente y susurrante, no solo porque en medio de la noche no podía gritar, sino porque hablaba con los dientes apretados por la ira- no te das cuenta de que visitar a mi hermano a estas horas no es lo más …

-no creo que tú, entre todos, Deidara seas el más adecuado para hablarnos, a Naruto y a mí de honra, respeta o moral, después de lo que has hecho… -los ojos del uchicha eran dos trozos de carbón en los que no se podía distinguir nada- con todo tu padre no me habría permitido visitar a Naruto después de lo ocurrido, se deben guardar las apariencias y obviamente tú mismo te darás cuenta que tras todo el teatro mi compromiso con tu hermano pende de un hilo- le miro de nuevo esta vez con algo parecido a la furia, sin perder los papeles –asi que era necesario, pero despreocúpate …- sonrió de lado- al menos de mi no puedes temer, no he deshonrado a tu hermano… se las consecuencias, mucho mejor que Itachi, al parecer –y entonces le miro el vientre, plano, con deliberada intención Deidara retrocedió dos pasos mientras las mejillas le ardían, de vergüenza e indignación.

Sasuke miro a Deidara arrepintiéndose de sus palabras segundos después de decirlas, el otro le miraba con una furia tan grande que no le habría sorprendido que le arrancara los ojos por ello, pero Deidara solo suspiro y camino a la puerta de la habitación, abriéndola y luego dirigiéndole una mirada helada como diciéndole que le siguiera, el uchicha camino detrás suyo hasta la puerta trasera –de la servidumbre-

-es mejor que salgas por aquí –su voz salió lenta – de haber ido un poco mas ala izquierda habrías terminado en la ventana de mis padres y mi padre… -titubeo- mi padre tiene el sueño ligero –le miro –vamos vete, debes llegar a tu casa - Sasuke le miro entre confundido y agradecido, y salió por la puerta- una cosa más… sasuke, de verdad, de verdad lamento haberos causado … estos problemas –los labios del rubio temblaron y la puerta se cerró enseguida, dejando en el de ojos ónix la sensación absurdo y dilucidante de haberse comportado mezquinamente.


	13. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Deidara no había podido dormir, sus labios apretados en una línea dura y seca, los ojos mostraban profundas ojeras y su aire al completo era de desolación.

Las palabras de Sasuke habían sido como un golpe para él, le parecía que incluso ahora, que habían pasado horas no podía dejar de oírlas, ella estallando en su cabeza, retorciéndole las entrañas recordándole que era infame e indigno de fe.

Se llevó una mano al vientre, como preguntándose si allí había vida, se dijo con una sonrisa que no, no podía haberla, hundió la cabeza un poco más, preso de su propia humillación moral.

Le había mirado directamente, nunca nadie, ni siquiera Itachi, le había ofendido con tantas ganas, le había mirado a él y había mirado su vientre.

"no puede ser" murmuro "no puedo estar en espera" decidió levantándose, las lágrimas habían desaparecido, para dar pasó a algo completamente diferente, odio, rencor y rechazo.

Sabía que si llegaba a suceder que estaba en espera, detestaría a ese niño, "no lo tendré" decidió, olvidando la prueba que se había hecho hacía días, se levantó de la cama, su cuerpo seguía siendo tan esbelto como siempre "no podría" y corrió hacía el armario, saco una camiseta, una polera y unos pantalones de mezclilla color beige, la boca estaba completamente seca "no soportaría ni verle" y tiro la ropa sobre el colchón, yendo luego al baño, el agua fría golpeo su cuerpo como una suerte de alivio artificial, se bañaba a prisa, sin demora "le odiaría" evito mirar el espejo del baño, sospechaba que se veía garrafal "preferiría morir a tener sus hijos" pensó mientras secaba su cuerpo y se vestía luego "pero me tendrá" se miró en el espejo "padre me entregara a él… y es el único modo de que vuelva a verme en sus ojos" recordó el modo en que lo había visto su rubio progenitor "si… lo entenderá, si no estoy en espera… si no estoy en espera la deshonra no será tan grande" se puso los mocasines y luego, al fin se acercó al tocador.

Suprimió a prisa un gesto de horror, y miro el reloj, las siete, con todo lo ocurrido su padre aparecería con su madre a más tardar las ocho de la mañana, querrían darle tiempo, estudio su rostro, debía ser rápido, si se llegaba a ver demasiado enfermo lo llevarían a la clínica, en cambio si se veía lo suficientemente enfermo su padre mostraría un gesto duro y recomendaría que se quedará en cama, luego saldrían, probablemente se llevara a su madre y si esta se quedaba no sería un gran lio, una vez de vuelta en su cuarto no sería nada difícil contactar con Kabuto, probablemente se mostrara burlón, pero no diría nada, y se ocuparía del asunto… se tocó una vez más el vientre.

Solo… solo tenía que asegurarse que allí no había nada.

Si llegaba a haber algo… bueno, no sería difícil solucionarlo.

Un doncel deshonrado puede salvarse.

Un doncel deshonrado y en espera, nunca se deshacía de su ignominia a los ojos de quienes conocían su desgracia.

Su padre lo entendería, si solo estaba deshonrado no tendría que agachar la mirada al entregarlo.

No tendría que hacerlo… las manos le tembló y se miró en el espejo, su expresión era extraña, un punto medio entre la desesperación y la locura.

Escucho que tocaban a su puerta y apretó las manos, cerró los ojos, fue hacia el diván y tras cinco segundos contesto con una voz carrasposa y baja.

-adelante – la puerta se abrió lentamente, como si quién la abría tuviese miedo, elevo un poco la mirada, sabiendo que tenía un aspecto lamentable, bajo e indigno, despreciable si lo comparaba con su precioso rostro el día anterior, y agacho de inmediato la cabeza al ver a la persona en la puerta, era su padre, se mordió los labios mirando al suelo, esperando que él hablara.

Minato Namizake miro a su hijo mayor, quién hasta entonces había sido su más grande orgullo, y tembló, Deidara lucia fatal, enfermo y desesperado, avanzo dos pasos, sabiendo que después del día anterior este no hablaría, cerró la puerta tras sí.

-Deidara –llamo con voz serena y baja, llegando hasta su altura –Deidara mírame- ordeno, con voz clara, sin saber que decir, no podía simplemente saltarse el hecho de que su hijo lo había deshonrado, no podía olvidar que … entonces los ojos de Deidara se elevaron hacía él, no lucían tristes, ni desolados ni nada por el estilo… lucían… muertos.

Tuvo miedo

-Deidara –gimió con horror extendiendo una mano hacía su hijo, Deidara pareció turbado, bajo la mirada –Deidara…- entonces oyó su sollozo

-lo siento, en verdad lo siento – gimió el más joven, con la voz presa de un llanto incontenible, incapaz de mirarle a la cara.

-oh Deidara –Minato no tenía un corazón tan duro, y amaba a su hijo, fruto de un amor sincero, lo estrecho entre sus brazos mientras el joven temblaba- tranquilo todo estará bien.

-te he… decepcionado, créeme… n…nunca he querido –él le miro, los ojos anegados en lágrimas, los labios entreabiertos y la expresión desesperada, el rubio mayor se estremeció ante tanto dolor.

-está bien, créeme, he reaccionado mal, he olvidado que eres joven…- contesto él, sin dar con las palabras que pudiesen calmar a su hijo.

-perdóname- sollozo con desesperación agarrándose a sus ropas.

-no hay nada que perdonar, seréis felices, Itachi te ama y amara a vuestro hijo-Deidara de tenso en sus brazos -¿Deidara?

\- ¿padre… tú… realmente le creiste a Itachi?–repitió Deidara apoyado contra su pecho y luego se hundió.

-¿creerle? Deidara- minato se alejo solo un poco para mirar a su hijo.

-cuando el dijo que yo…

-si, le creí, te quería hablar de eso… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en estado Deidara?- Se separó, mirándole, parecía más calmado, Deidara se quedó mirándole y entonces negó con la cabeza, el rubio mayor se tensó un poco – ¿no lo sabes?

-no… no es eso –el muchacho se separó un poco más, mirándole con los enrojecidos ojos – es que… yo no estoy en espera

-¿no? Pero si ayer Itachi –comenzó a hablar pero Deidara negó con la cabeza aun temblando un poco.

-no sé de donde lo saco, pero… te juro que no estoy en espera, no habría sido tan descarado como para… para darle a Sasori un hijo que no era suyo- dijo mientras le sostenía la mirada de un modo fijo- te juro padre que no estoy en estado

-incluso si digo que traeré un especialista- estudio a su hijo que le miraba, no pareció preocupado ni asustado.

-si… estoy seguro.

-bien- sin poderlo evitar, sintió que un peso se le quitaba de encima, estrecho una vez a su hijo entre sus brazos y deposito un beso e su frente – descansa Deidara, luces enfermo ¿llamó al médico? –pregunto.

El más joven negó con la cabeza, aun luciendo ligeramente desolado.

-no, no es necesario, pero si no te importa… creo que descansare… un poco –sus ojos azules, lucían un poco más tranquilos, Minato asintió y se dio media vuelta yendo hacia la puerta, cuando llego a está, Deidara le llamo- ¡papá!- se volvió a verlo.

-dime –le sonrió.

\- yo… -titubeo un poco, levantándose del diván y mirándolo, Minato al verlo allí, sintió que el alma se le rompía en dos, Deidara seguía siendo tan bello, incluso en su dolor, en silencio pensó que su hijo no merecía haber pasado por todo aquello- lo siento –agacho la cabeza- en verdad… lo lamento, haberos causado toda esta… vergüenza –sus mejillas se sonrojaron violentamente, no le miraba, Minato asintió.

-no te preocupes, te prometo que Uchicha pagara la deshonra, en unos días, con la boda todo se olvidara- le aseguro y salió cerrando tras si la puerta.

No llego a escuchar hablar de nuevo a su hijo.

-lo sé- su voz apenas tenía un timbre notable.

Cuando Deidara observo que su padre se había alejado lo suficiente de su habitación regreso al lecho, y cogió el celular de la mesita de noche, entonces le llamo.

"por favor Kabuto, contesta" gimió con desesperación.

Las mañanas de Kabuto siempre eran extrañas, al abrir los ojos miro el techo, su esbelta figura acostada contra el colchón de plumas, le recordó que Orochimaru no le había visitado, se dijo a si mismo que debía sentirse aliviado, Orochimaru era a menudo cruel en el sexo y aun así… le dejaba un sabor agrio en la boca saber que no le había buscado.

"¿con quién se divierte ahora?" fue la insidiosa pregunta que se instaló en su mente demasiado temprano para amargarse el día, su celular comenzó a sonar, miro la hora mientras extendía un brazo blanco, con marcas de recientes inyecciones en él, las siete y media "¿quién molesta tan temprano? Es domingo" miro la pantalla del celular, Deidara Namizake, una sonrisa irónica se formó en sus labios al tiempo que contestaba a la llamada.

-buenos días Deidara-san –saludo dulcemente- ¿A que debo tu llamada a hora tan intempestiva? –pregunto, mientras un recuerdo vago le atacaba la mente, miro su cama, si, había dormido solo.

-buenos días Kabuto –la voz de Deidara tenía un timbre entre derrotado y desesperado, le recordó el tono que solían tener algunos de los clientes de su padre, a la medianoche – necesito… necesito tu ayuda –obviamente le resultaba difícil hablar, el peliblanco se permitió disfrutar del momento, de la ocasión, el perfectamente magnifico Deidara Namizake necesitaba su ayuda, la bellísima joya de la escuela de arte necesitaba su… ayuda, se repasó la lengua sobre los labios.

Aquello era incluso mejor que su dosis nocturna de heroína.

-mi ayuda –repitió –por supuesto Deidara-san, solo dígame que necesita –sonrió, aunque el otro joven no podía verle, bajo las piernas de la cama al suelo, enfundando los pies en las pantuflas.

-me refiero al asunto especial –la voz del muchacho temblaba.

-¿asunto especial? –Repitió, con una ceja alzada- ¿cuál…? –por supuesto, debía ser algo desesperado, pero en la práctica, podían ser bastantes asuntos, desde drogas hasta…

-la cigüeña- soltó al otro lado Deidara, en voz baja como si la ahogara un pañuelo, Kabuto elevo una ceja, por supuesto no era ignorante del escándalo que había ocurrido el día anterior en la iglesia, pero nunca habría creído que Deidara estuviese en estado- ¿puedes venir a mi casa? La conoces, si recuerdas que viniste una vez hace unos meses – Kabuto se vio reflejado en un espejo de cuerpo entero, estaba delgado.

-estaré en tu casa a las nueve –contesto- ¿estás en…?

-quiero que contestes eso –fue la respuesta al otro lado de la línea.

-bien, nos vemos –colgó el celular y se acercó al espejo, observando su rostro, ligeramente demacrado, pero eso se podía disimular, maquillaje, extendió un brazo al frente, delgado, "como una bailarina" sonrió y soltó un suspiro "quizás Orochimaru haya pasado la noche con una bailarina" empezó la voz de su conciencia, pero Kabuto había olvidado de Orochimaru y mientras caminaba hacia el baño no pensó en Orochimaru sino en la noticia que su padre le había dado hacia un año "nunca podrás concebir Kabuto, eres estéril " un doncel sin provecho ni beneficio, un doncel que no servía para lo que debía servir, que nunca daría hijos, un doncel que ningún marido podría desear.

¿Por qué?

"los niños son una molestia, no entiendo quién podría querer uno, incluso Deidara no quiere el suyo" sonrió hundiéndose en el agua de la tina, cerró los ojos, aún quedaba tiempo para ver al blondo, aún quedaba tiempo, para ahogar los celos y la envidia que sentía por aquel vientre fértil "nunca" vivo y probablemente aun capaz de tener más hijos "jamás podré tener hijos" sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en un segundo y de sus labios salió un sonido, mitad risa mitad sollozo.

Minato Namizake salió de su casa en dirección a la mansión de los Uchicha, la conversación con Deidara lo había calmado, este parecía sincero y casi habia logrado convencerlo de que en realidad no estaba en la dulce espera, cosa que en realidad lo aliviaba, alejaría a Deidara de los comentarios llenos de malicia y mala fe, y cuando con el paso del tiempo Deidara le diese un hijo a Itachi las cosas serían perfectas, incluso podrían montar una escena tal que dejara claro que el amor había triunfado en el caso de ambos jóvenes.

Hablaría con Fugaku, ambos podrían solucionar el pequeño desastre que sus hijos habían desatado.


	14. Chapter 13

Notas del Capitulo: hola, bueno, personalmente me esforcé en este capítulo, me he dado cuenta de que l historia se alarga a pesar de mis intentos desesperados, pero no importa, personalmente me gusta cómo va.

Un beso y ojala el capítulo sea de vuestro gusto.

Gracias por el revien y si os comprendo, Itachi es una lacra… pero que podemos hacer con él.

Capítulo 13

Deidara se miraba en el espejo, con el alma en un hilo, sintiendo que su cuerpo se rompía en dos, Kabuto le había atrapado con dureza las muñecas, antes de que el sufriera un colapso nervioso.

-no quiero tenerlo- logro decir cayendo de rodillas frente a Kabuto, se miraron, Kabuto con la mirada sorprendida, -no puedo, no quiero… lo odiare, no podre –Kabuto le abrazo con delicadeza, intentando contener lo que sabía que podía resultar… terrible

-aún no sabemos si estas en estado –le dijo con suavidad sosteniéndole, deseando mantener con fuerza de orden su odio por aquella desesperación, ya sonreiría, luego, ahora no podía ofenderle ni herirle, aquello le heriría, lo sabía, pero Kabuto hacia ese tipo de cosas, lo había hecho antes, era un suerte de cuchillo que nunca dejaba a su herida personal curarse, cerró los ojos y le pareció sentir las manos de Orochimaru deslizarse por su piel, sintió asco, se alejó un poco y miro a Deidara –vamos, mírame, te prometo que no sufrirás –dijo con suavidad –no creo que estés en espera, quédate quieto y respira profundo –extendió su mano hasta la suya, los dedos largos la mano blanca como la de una momia, tomo su muñeca, una práctica antigua, escuchando los latidos del corazón de Deidara, el pulso de su muñeca, sabría sin muchas posibilidades de error si estaba en estado, las palabras de Deidara lo dejaban intranquilo, pero los síntomas, se miraron a los ojos, unos ojos oscuros y serenos, y otros azules desesperados y perdidos, ambos quisieron de alguna forma morir, por una propia, desconocida y muy diferente razón, pero no lo dijeron…

Uno dos

Uno

Uno latido

Uno latido dos

Uno latido

Uno

Uno dos latido

Latido

"me han dicho que lo haces, ya sabes, perdidas" aquellos ojos oscuros hace dos años aun le dejaban fría la piel, Deidara le miro de vuelta y Kabuto en silencio se preguntó porque había recordado desde hace tan poco y después de tanto tiempo a aquel muchacho, quizás porque tanto Deidara como aquel joven le habían dicho las mismas palabras

"no poder tenerlo… le odiare, me arruinara la vida" y habían ocultado los ojos.

-no- Deidara le miro, Kabuto soltó su muñeca, sintió asco de nuevo, Kabuto cerró los ojos, tomando en cuenta la cuenta números… -no estás en –dos… abrió los ojos, la habitación le daba vueltas "Deidara no estaba estado" –Deidara no estás –cerro los ojos y la sonrisa nació en sus labios- no creo que estés en espera- lo miro a los ojos, eran azules, muy profundos y brillantes- ¿te hiciste el test?

-salió negativo- la voz del rubio fue casi un hilo- entonces… ¿no?

-no, pienso que no- casi sintió que el rubio suspiraba de alivio, observo una sonrisa clara comenzar a nacer en los labios de Deidara, sentía la boca seca- bueno- la sonrisa vacilo en sus labios y el rubio le miraba de forma extraña- entonces… me voy- se las arregló para darle una sonrisa.

-espera, Kabuto ¿te sientes bien? - el peliblanco asintió en silencio - ¿seguro?

-si- se llevó una mano a un mechón travieso que había salido de la cola que siempre ataba su cabello- tranquilo –lo miro y luego el vientre plano del rubio- aunque te recomendaría ir a un médico –suspiro- solo para ver cómo estás.

-padre llamara a un especialista en un par de días –contesto el rubio, mientras le miraba extrañado.

-comprendo, entonces todo bien –le sonrió y dio media vuelta.

\- ¿no te quedas un poco más?- pregunto la voz de Deidara a sus espaldas, se volvió con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, ligeramente sorprendido – quédate –dijo Deidara, mirándole a los ojos- no hay nadie aquí y me siento… solo… -siguieron mirándose, el peliblanco entre confundido y burlón, el rubio entre ansioso y suplicante- tengo fotos de Orochimaru- Kabuto sintió sus mejillas enrojecer al mismo tiempo que unas ganas profundas de salir corriendo o de abofetear a aquel rubio insolente le nacían en la boca del estómago ¿cómo se …?- te he visto con él, a veces… las veces que iba con Itachi… en el "Odette" – Deidara se llevó una mano a los rubios cabellos, sus facciones clásicas… la mirada entre confusa y las mejillas llenas de vergüenza, Kabuto le miro extrañado ¿acaso Deidara le había elegido para sincerarse? Sería irónico hasta cierto punto pero comprensible, quizás lo hiciera porque pensaba que sus posiciones eran semejantes…

-si… suele llevarme allí- sonrió melancólicamente "bien, juguemos… no tengo nada que hacer" se dijo a sí mismo, sin reconocer que el también necesitaba de alguien con quien hablar y desahogar el alma… lo necesitaba con urgencia, con la misma urgencia con la que un peregrino sediento bebería del agua envenenada de un pozo… era mejor que nada.

Sasuke sintió un escalofrió sobre su espalda, y miro fijamente a su padre, no era un buen momento para distraerse, este lo miraba desde el otro lado de su despacho mirando a través de la ventana el mundo, en silencio pensó que la escena sería mucho mejor si fuesen las siete pasado el meridiano y las luces de la ciudad ofrecieran una vista entre dulce voraz y misteriosa de la capital.

-Minato Namizake vino- le dijo, siempre era así, impersonal, "lo vi" hubiera querido decirle, pálido, sintiendo frio en el alma, su padre se volvió a verle, con ligera dureza- Sasuke - el más joven retrocedió, un paso, con la tensión en la mandíbula ¿Qué pasaba?- no es que sea importante para ti realmente- y su padre cuidaba lo que decía, se preocupó- personalmente, no lo creo, pero Minato no puede enterarse de ello y no deseas saber cómo me entere de todo y aunque creo- puso deliberada atención en la última palabra- que los sirvientes pueden equivocarse… y no tienen una vista particularmente buena, siempre es necesario aclarar dudas de esta naturaleza, así que dime ¿ es verdad que Deidara y tu han sido amantes? –Fugaku Uchicha no era un hombre de sutilezas, aun así… Sasuke miro sorprendido a su padre, los labios apretados, convirtiéndose en una delgada línea, lleno de indignación.

-No- contesto, con la voz fría, la sensación seca de haber sido ofendido- no es verdad –le habría gustado sacudirse el cabello, pero no pudo, sabía que su padre le sondaba los ojos, deseando ver por debajo de sus pensamientos, - no hemos sido amantes, es una estupidez que digas eso, Deidara y yo… Deidara y yo ni siquiera nos habíamos hablado más de cinco veces

-por tu bien, espero que sea así, -dijo su padre con voz ligeramente amenazadora- porque no puedo entender que razones habría para que tú y Deidara salieran esta madrugada, de la casa de Namizake, Deidara era quien te acompañaba ¿no es así? –se miraron, el más joven quiso retroceder, pero no lo hizo, se habría desmayado, de no ser quien era, Naruto, por Zeus, no podía decir que había ido a visitar a Naruto.

-es posible que haya querido hablar con él- dijo con indiferencia, la reputación de Deidara ya estaba por los suelos, decir una mentira inocente que no saldría de aquella habitación no la arruinaría más de lo que sus propias acciones lo habían hecho - además, Deidara ya es casi de la familia… no creo que sea necesario seguir el protocolo... –el vaso de vidrio que su padre tenía en la mano había volado, Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar el sonido, detrás suyo anunciando que el cristal se habia estrellado contra la pared y luego caía al suelo, miro a su padre- ¿padre? –pregunto, ligeramente afectado, el líder de los Uchicha lo miro duramente.

-es la pareja de tu hermano, has el favor de respetar eso- Sasuke habría querido reírse, decirle que Deidara era cualquier cosa menos la pareja de su hermano, había sido su amante y que pasarían siglos , y Naruto y Sakura se casarían antes de que Deidara fuera la pareja de Itachi, Itachi no se lo merecía, quería decírselo, los ojos claros de Deidara hacia dos semanas aparecieron en su mente, mirándole con claridad, quiso morir, quiso decirle a su padre que era un monstro, que anoche no habían hecho nada malo, que solo había visto a Naruto, pero no lo hizo, sospechaba lo que su padre pensaba en su posición y no quería escucharlo decírselo, cerró los ojos y asintió.

-lo sé, lo lamento, te juro que no somos amantes, solo hablábamos, quería disculparme, no pude hacerlo en la tarde, y era necesario, estaba tan pálido –le miro a los ojos, - solo hablamos, te juro que... Deidara es más decente de lo que tú pareces pensar, aunque yo no sea decente, el sí que lo es….

-te creo –contesto el mayor volviéndose a ver por la ventana- se casaran en dos semanas… Sasuke… sobre Deidara ¿está realmente en estado? –le miro de nuevo, el rictus de dureza en los labios de su padre era más profundo, el menor sintió asco.

-no lo sé, no hablamos de eso –parpadeo - su padre asintió y pareció perderse un poco, Sasuke entreabrió la boca, dispuesto a preguntarle por Naruto, por su compromiso, pero no lo hizo era preferible dejarlo así por el momento, Naruto aún no estaba en edad para ofrecerlo en matrimonio, quizá en un par de años… pudiesen hablar de casarse ellos dos, sin tantos problemas, cuando todo se hubiese olvidado

El reloj toco las once de la mañana

Sakura sonrió a las dos personas frente suyo con adorable encanto, ambos eran pálidos como dos muertos, ella y su abuela eran dulces como un beso, lucho porque su mente no se fuera por diferentes derroteros, mientras notaba que la sangre se le hacia hielo en las venas y las manos parecían querer temblarle sin razón aparente.

Uno, Sasuke coloco artísticamente la mano izquierda en la cintura de Sakura mientras esta elevaba graciosamente la suya sobre su hombro, dos, la mano derecha de él se encontró con la izquierda de ella y se miraron a los ojos, tres la música, lo mismo que la magia empezó sin esperarla, simplemente por ser ella, comenzaron a girar, ella echo la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando las vueltas del baile mientras sonreía dulcemente perdida en el encanto de la pieza, y girando alrededor del salón, los ojos, verdes, de ella eran el sueño perfecto Sasuke lo disfruto mientras duro completamente atrapado en un sueño infame por demás.

Eran tan atractivos los dos, y se veían tan bien

El más joven de los dos desconocidos frente suyo le sonrió con una sonrisa entre fácil y falsa y Sakura lo miro, adivinando el derrotero de sus pensamientos, creyendo saber porque él la miraba con tal tristeza velada de indiferencia en sus ojos.

Unos ojos negros como la noche, de nuevo Sasuke apareció en su mente y ella lucho por mantener la sonrisa, deseo otra cosa, y pensando… pensando se encontró con unos ojos verdes en el derrotero de sus memorias, "te amo" habría querido decirle, con los labios ansiosos por un beso, atrapada en sus ojos, en su ansiedad, giraba alrededor del salón, ella miraba a través de sus ojos, deseando decirle que lo amaba.

Entonces Sasuke sonrió mirándola a los ojos, y ella sintió vergüenza, sintiendo el pecho dolerle, Sasori la miraba dulcemente, ella sintió deseos de llorar, "oh dios mío, Sasori" quiso alejarse, sus sueños eran solo suyos, no podía comparar los ojos de Sasori, tan agradables, tan directos y decididos... tan… los ojos oscuros de joven frente suyo la sondaban, y ella ladeo la cabeza mirando al hombre, la piel pálida, los labios crueles y … esos ojos.

"¿no es Deidara hermoso?" sonrió Sasori, estaban en el instituto de arte, mientras ella se agarraba de algún lado, cerca de él mirándolo con la alma en un hilo,

"lo es, si… ¿te gusta Sasori?" preguntaba ella, muerta de ansiedad con un sordo dolor atrapándose en su pecho

"bastante, es un sueño…" la miraba, los ojos brillantes de amor, un amor que no era para ella "le adoro, me casare con él" y brillaba, preso de amor, un amor muy superior al que ella sentía, pero que la hería con fuerza

"casarse"

"si… Sakura, estas pálida"

"no me siento bien…" ella se cogía de su brazo "Sasori llama a mi abuela por favor, dile que venga…no me siento bien"

"Sakura"

"Sakura" Sasuke la miraba desde el centro del salón de baile, los ojos desesperados, el gesto de horror.

"Sasuke ¿Qué pasa?" ella corría a su lado y lo miraba, porque estaba tan mojado "estas…"

"Sakura… Sakura he hecho algo terrible… la atrapaba en sus brazos, ella temblaba

"¿Qué pasa Sasuke?"

"maldición, maldición… no lo sabía"

Y ella temblaba

"¿Sakura?" la peli rosa elevo la mirada pálida, atrapada en un sueño, y miro a Ino que la miraba confundida "¿estás bien?"

"Si" contestaba, la voz en un hilo, la sensación de terror corriéndole las entrañas "Ino, ¿Recuerdas sobre la persona que te hable?" preguntaba con la voz clara, los ojos asustados, Ino asintió

"el joven que me pediste que averiguase como estaba en la clínica, déjame decirte que mi abuelo quiso saber porque… estaba muy curioso"

"lo sé, lo sé ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba?"

"Sakura… Sakura"

"Sasuke ¿Qué hiciste?"

"¡no pude evitarlo!" él gritaba, agarrándose los cabellos lleno de dolor "ha perdido al niño, no me perdonara jamás"

"Sai, Amane Sai" contestaba Ino "ese es el nombre ¿pasa algo?"

"ha perdido el niño, no puedo verle de nuevo…. Dios mío, le amaba"

"vete por favor" Sai sonreía sin dolor alguno, tranquilo y sin lágrimas, desde la camilla de la clínica "no voy a morirme, no necesitaba ese niño" sonreía con naturalidad y se llevaba una mano a un cabello largo y negro, hasta la cintura, "vete"

"no me perdonara jamás"

-Haruno-san – lentamente, con la misma sonrisa clara de antes, frente a ella se encontraba, dios hace dos años que no lo veía…pálida como un muerto le miro "Amane Sai"

Seguía pálido, aunque ahora llevaba el cabello corto, la sonrisa pálida (falsa), los ojos oscuros, los labios delgados estaban frente a ella, sintió que se caía, pero estaba en el sofá.

"Sasuke"

-Amane san… es un placer- realizo una inclinación ordenada, a su lado su abuela sonreía orgullosa

-mi nieta Sakura – explicaba su abuela, al lado de Sai observaba un hombre de rasgos fríos, duros, y unos ojos crueles, Sakura le temió inmediatamente – Orochimaru, es mi favorita, también la única lo confieso… la adoro, estoy segura de que se llevaran bien, Sakura, no te sientas ocupada, Sai es un doncel – "no me digas"

-estoy seguro de que se llevaran bien –era tan pálido, ¿serían familia? No le sorprendería, aunque.. Orochimaru san le recordaba a una serpiente, sintió que se moría cuando los enviaron fuera, que pasearan….

¿Cómo se lo diría? Sasuke… Sasuke le había dicho que amaba a Naruto "dios mío"

-Sakura chan, puedo llamarte así ¿verdad? –el jardín era hermoso, y amplio, Sai no pertenecía a ese ambiente, él estaba hecho para un mundo más gótico más "triste, debería lucir triste" Sasuke golpeando contra una pared con fuerza, le miro sin forzarse a mantener la sonrisa.

-por supuesto- hacia esfuerzos por no retroceder, se miraron

-¿cómo está Sasuke? –los labios de Sai perdieron la sonrisa, y su mirada se hizo dura, Sakura retrocedió un paso

El viento corría con fuerza

Se miró en los ojos de Sai, dos profundos pozos oscuros

Sintió frio

-está bien, se encuentra bien –contesto, la boca seca

Sai sonrió un poco

Sintió miedo


	15. Chapter 14

Boda

Capitulo 14

Naruto dio vueltas alrededor de su habitación mientras sus labios se plegaban en una sonrisa imposible de ocultar, al mismo tiempo que se sentía ligera, muy ligeramente culpable de estar tan feliz cuando las cosas para el resto de su familia eran tan malas, se apretó las manos intentando calmarse solo para desatarse en una risas contenidas mientras abría las ventas de su habitación y dejaba que el sol hiciera presa de todo lo que había en su habitación,

"Sasuke" incluso su nombre seducía su mente y hacia latir su corazón a prisa, recordó los besos, siempre suaves y controlados que el moreno le había dado a noche/madrugada pasada y deseo con toda su alama tenerlo a su lado unos momentos más.

Pero era imposible.

"De todas formas, debemos ser cuidadosos Naruto" le había dicho mirándole a los ojos y con una de sus pálidas manos en sus mejillas "para evitar que este asunto nos arrastre a nosotros más debemos de pensar de manera clara y segura, ¿lo harías por mí?"

Naruto, que por Sasuke en aquel momento habría ido derecho al infierno y sin dudarlo, había dicho que sí, que haría lo que le dijera.

Y Sasuke había habado.

Y aquello, aunque no era muy… adecuado- estaba no solo desobedeciendo directamente a sus padres sino que arriesgando la reputación ya bastante dañada de su hermano- si parecía lo más conveniente –esto último tras la larga diatriba de su moreno amante- .

Solo sería un mes, un mes en el que todo se daría, y pasara lo que pasara, Sasuke estaba seguro, y por tanto Naruto también, de que el anillo de compromiso de la familia Uchicha aparecería en el dedo anular de Naruto Uzumaki, a nombre de Sasuke Uchicha.

Era un plan magnifico, por su simpleza y completa falta de escrúpulos, y sin embargo…

Naruto aparto los ojos por un segundo de la foto que hasta aquel momento había estado viendo –una foto de toda su familia, con Deidara a su lado- y miro por la venta a los lejos.

"tengo que… no es tan malo… y aunque lo fuera, todo esto no es culpa nuestra, si sale bien no habremos lastimado a nadie"

"te quiero" las palabras de Sasuke aparecieron, como luces fluorescentes en su mente y su sonrisa se hizo evidente sacando de su mente cualquier cosa que no fuera Sasuke Y el infinito amor que sentía por él.

-¿Naruto?- el joven rubio se dio vuelta a prisa al escuchar la voz de su madre para mirarla directamente a los ojos y con cierta aprehensión… ¿lo había visto dar vueltas por su habitación? O más bien ¿Cuándo había entrado en su cuarto?- ¿estás bien hijo? Estas pálido.

-e…estoy bien madre-sonrió dejando el marco de la fotofamiliar sobre un estante cercano y mirando a su madre- buenos días –formo una sonrisa avanzando hacia ella y escondiéndose en sus brazos en un abrazo rápido y sencillo- ¿Cómo estás tú?

-oh, bien- sus ojos siempre dulces lucían cansados y el rubio, aunque no muy perceptivo, pudo notar que no estaba lo que se diría bien- ¿podemos hablar?

-¿hablar?-pregunto mirándola y sintiéndose un poco preocupado, al mismo tiempo que se separaba y la miraba mientras ella lo guiaba hacia los sillonesmás cercanos - ¿de qué?

-de lo que está ocurriendo- aunque amable el tono de su madre le previno de problemas no expresados y sintió que palidecía un poco- de Deidara e Itachi, y de- la pelirroja titubeo- de ti y Sasuke…

-¿De Sasuke y de mí?- Naruto parpadeo mirando a su madre, con unos ojos azules hermosos y… asustados -¿Qué pasa con nosotros?

-estás enamorado de el- los labios de su madre estaban ligeramente tensos -¿no es así?

Naruto palideció de golpe y, un segundo después, enrojeció por completo.

.

.

.

Su sonrisa se hizo a ratos mas pálida mientras sus, ya de por si enormes ojos se abrían a mas no poder, el miedo pareció hacerse un hogar en ellos y sus labios dejaron escapar un grito agónico de miedo y odio.

O así debía haber sido.

Kabuto se las arregló para sonreírle un poco más a Deidara antes de despedirse de él, tras una hora y habiendo hablado un poco más de la cuenta, era consciente de que quizás había sido más indiscreto de lo que el mismo pensaba, si Deidara sabía, ¿cuantos más lo harían? ¿Hasta quépunto había arruinado su reputación?

Subió al primer taxi que encontró en el camino y dio una dirección que sabía estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, sería lo mejor, decidió, para poder pensar en silencio, el conductor mantuvo el silencio de su pasajero sin interrumpir sus cavilaciones.

Kabuto sabía, en cierta medida que estaba arruinado, lo había estado desde el día en que los exámenes dieran que era infértil, Obito había cancelado toda aspiración a convertirlo en su esposo tras enterarse de aquello y su padre no se lo había perdonado nunca.

Aun así su padre y el resto de su familia se habían esforzado en hacerle un doncel de buena cuna completamente deseable que si bien nunca podría ofrecer a nadie el placer de un hijo podía ofrecer muchas otras virtudes en compensación.

Hasta que había conocido a Orochimaru y había aceptado caer en un interminable circulo de degeneración y decadencia insufribles, todo por amor, todo para detener aquí inmenso vacío que hacia presa de él y lo envenenaba en contra del mundo y lo que este le ofrecía.

La excusa era clara: amaba a Orochimaru, aunque fuese terriblemente consciente de que no era precisamente correspondido.

Aun así, aun así, había estado seguro de que su reputación seguía siendo insigne, procuraba no ser reconocido en los lugares a los que Orochimaru le llevaba, las drogas y demás eran traídos por los contactos de Orochimaru…

Había sido… cuidadoso.

Entonces, entonces…

¿Cómo diablos había ocurrido eso?

Se apretó las manos en un gesto de desesperación y temor imposibles.

"no hablara" se dijo a sí mismo, "Deidara no hablara, no podría…" Deidara era alguien mucho más decente que él y sin duda no intentaría nada en contra suya, menos ahora que habían quedado en tan buenos tratos, pero de todas formas… si Deidara sabia ¿Quién más?

.

.

.

-me alegro- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Sai mientras su mirada se hacía depredadora y su sonrisa era diez veces más terrible que la de su "tio" Sakura debió hacer un verdadero esfuerzo por no gritar de terror ante ello, y recordó en cambio la expresión de dolor que había ocupado el rostro de Sasuke cuando lo había entendido todo.

-Sasuke te amaba- logro decir tras unos largos instantes sorprendiendo al pálido chico frente a ella que la miro a los ojos esperando una aclaración- cuando te fuiste… se volvió casi loco de dolor… deseaba volver a verte, explicarte… no le diste tiempo... Por favor. Por favor nunca quiso hacerte daño, no se lo hagas tu a él ahora, ni siquiera espera verte- la palabras se sucedieron rápidas mientras le miraba con los ojos llenos de miedo agrandándose a cada instante…

-¿me amaba?- fue lo que él le contesto mientras el frio se hacía lugar- olvídalo no importa- no parecía haber escuchado sus suplicas cuando dio medio vuelta y siguió caminando- me gusta vuestro jardín es hermoso ¿son estas rosas inglesas realmente? – su voz era cultivada y agradable, pero diferente del tono que ella recordaba, no tenía la vida que había tenido hacía tiempo y definitivamente sus ojos ya no expresaban lo mismo.

Deseo poder comunicarse con Sasuke para advertirle lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Para decirle que tuviera cuidado, que los pecados del pasado venían a cobrarse la afrenta.

.

.

.

Itachi le dio tres vueltas a lo que su padre le dijo antes de desdeñarlo con un gesto de su mano- y tres vasos de whisky, le parecía absurdo y fuera de lugar,

"absurdo" se dijo a medida que sus ojos, se entrecerraban ante la –absurda- posibilidad.

Sasuke y Deidara no eran amantes.

Los conocía muy bien a ambos.

Sasuke era demasiado decente -y estaba enamorado de Naruto- como para enredarse con el rubio y…

Deidara era inocente, él lo sabía, lo había conocido demasiado bien, nadie podría haber fingido tanto.

Tanta inocencia,

Tanta dulzura,

Tanta inexperiencia…

Era imposible.

Había visto el modo en que ambos se trataban mutuamente

– con cortesía, con… demasiada cortesía-

El modo en que se miraban a veces

-nunca más de tres segundos antes de mirar a otro lado-

Sus conversaciones las había oído

–tenían intereses diferentes-

Y seguro que Sasuke consideraba el arte de Deidara insustancial... de hecho ni siquiera debía saber a qué tipo de arte se dedicaba su…

"no te lo mereces, es muchomás decente… que tú"

Su sonrisa de lado sus ojos afilados como dagas

"no arruinaras nada"

Aquella resistencia a dejarlo salir

"padre te matara"

Y su padre no tenía apenas idea de lo que había entre Deidara y él

"no te atrevas"

No podía ser… o si

El vaso de whisky se rompió entre sus manos mientras en su rostro se formaba una mueca de odio y rencorimposibles de ocultar.

Si llegaba a saber, si llegaba a probar, si esos dos se habían atrevido a verle la cara de imbécil….


	16. Chapter 15

Boda

Capitulo

Sasuke dio tres pasos hacia atrás al observar a su hermano tomar como si no lo reconociese en medio de la sala.

-¿planeas acaso seguir los pasos de padre de manera adelantada? –pregunto ironico, había hablado por teléfono con su tio, este había dicho que llegaría pronto…. según le había dicho, de hecho le había preguntado demasiadas cosas y Sasuke había comenzado a preocuparse –te advierto que él a pesar de todo aún no se ha convertido en un borracho –continuo con tono lento mientras avanzaba y miraba despectivamente a su hermano, nunca había esperado verlo en ese estado, ¿Dónde estaba el porte y las maneras perfectas? ¿Dónde estaba la persona a la que había admirado más que a su propio padre?

Itachi sonrió de manera extraña mientras le miraba de un modo particularmente absurdo, Sasuke hizo esfuerzos para no encogerse ante aquella mirada y poder devolvérsela con frialdad, "no lo mereces" pensó, mientras una ira apagada y lenta se gestaba en su interior, una rabia contenida por años se movía y removía como una serpiente insufrible, insaciable.

-¿así? – pregunto, mayor de manera burlona, y divertida mirándole, evidentemente ebrio, furico, cansado, no pudo evitar enfadarse con él por mostrarse tan cínico- bueno, a ninguno de mis compañeros de cama les molesta, como tampoco le molesta a los de padre – el menor abrió un poco más los ojos y quiso por unos ínfimos segundos golpearle, hacerle entender que su egoísmo estaba a punto de costarle la completa felicidad, pero guardo silencio y dio media vuelta -¡¿Te molesta Sasuke?! –Detuvo su paso al escucharle gritar y se volvió a verle con cierta molestia y sorpresa, nunca había pensado que Itachi perdería los papeles- dime te molesta que vaya a casarme con el tipo con el que tú también te has acostado-si Sasuke pensaba que ya lo había escuchado todo estaba equivocado, miro a Itachi con una mezcla de sorpresa e indignación.

-Estas borracho- dijo tras unos interminables minutos antes de dar media vuelta, no podía creer que su padre hubiese tenido tan poco tacto a la hora de hablar ¿Pretendía acaso que Itachi cometiera un asesinato? Se preguntó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, más no llego a ella.

Los dedos de Itahci se cernieron sobre su hombro con inusitada fuerza, como garras. "el infierno debe ser así" pensó mientras su hermano, con un sorprendente dominio de sí mismo para estar tan ebrio, le daba media vuelta y le miraba a los ojos…

-Te he hecho una pregunta Sasuke –su aliento olía a alcohol y Sasuke empezaba a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza, lo mataría…

-No… no me molesta, porque sabes que…. –le miro a los ojos con todo el orgullo que su casta le daba- no vas a casarte con nadie que haya sido amante mío… -hizo un movimiento brusco para deshacerse del agarre pero no tuvo tiempo, el golpe en su mejilla, lo lanzo hacia atrás, obligándole a tropezarse con una mesita que estaba en el camino y caer contra el suelo… la molestia muto en ira, y la indignación en ansias de guerra- ¡grandísimo imbécil! – grito metiendo las piernas entre las de mayor y en una llave lo mando al suelo, Itachi estaba ebrio, y Sasuke no estaba en sus cabales cuando se lanzó sobre el a molerlo a puñetazos…

.

.

.

El olor de las rosas le dopaba los sentidos mientras leía una vez más el informe, la información era vacía e insustancial y el informe era tan banco como la nieve de invierno, "intachable" esa era la palabra que describía a Kabuto, tras tres años de no verle, su reputación era intachable.

Obito aparto las manos de las hojas recordando la aprehensiva llamada de Sasuke, sus palabras estudiadas, el mismo hacía dos años había visto las mirada del pequeño rubio hacia su atractivo sobrino, mientras cortejaba la atención de un joven de ojos oscuros como la noche…

Volver de vuelta a aquella ciudad de imposible recuerdo no estaba realmente en sus planes, pero tras decepcionarse del todo de su último amante había decidido que llegado el momento y si demostraba merecerlo sería Sasuke quien lo heredaría todo.

"¿no eres demasiado joven para empezar estos papeleos Obito?"

"nunca se es demasiado precavido"

Se levantó en dirección hacia los gigantescos ventanales para observar como el mundo abajo lo devoraba todo con insaciable hambre, vidas, sueños devorados, existencias vacías…

Recordó los ojos oscuros que lo habían visto hacía un mes con gesto irónico desde su posición de protegido de Orochimaru, y sonrió con ironía, allí abajo se extendían las sombras de un sueño olvidado, y no muy lejos… empezaba un futuro viaje, sospechaba que volvería comprometido, no había olvidado y si no se preocupaba por un heredero.

Tras todo este tiempo, la posibilidad estaba ahí, como un sueño irónico… como la promesa de una futura decepción.

Ayudar a Sasuke sería bueno, sería consciente, como pagar una antigua deuda, el recuerdo de los apagados ojos de Sai le carcomió la consciencia que no recordaba haber tenido jamás.

"Un día va a arrepentirse de esto, se lo prometo"

Sus palabras se anunciaron como una antigua deuda de honor

"¿Qué es lo que necesita señor Uchicha?" la pregunta placida de aquella mujer rubia, cuyos ojos lo miraban con franca hostilidad, como si él fuera horrible.

"Me detesta, no me lo perdonare nunca… y nunca perdonare a Itachi por esto… Pero yo No lo sabía, yo no lo sabía" las palabras congeladas de su sobrino, y allí empezaba un modo de empezar de nuevo para él, no podía volver a condenarlo a la oscuridad, al encierro, a la decepción…

A morir de nuevo en vida… si UZumaki había logrado volver a ilusionar a su sobrino esta vez se aseguraría de que todo fuera bien.

.

.

.

Las campanas darían siempre una nueva promesa para Deidara, mientras las oía desde su habitación se estremeció como sufriendo un presentimiento y cerró los ojos, no quería pensar, allí en silencio, mientras se libraba del antiguo miedo de tener un hijo en su vientre el recuerdo de su pelirrojo ex prometido le carcomía la consciencia y la memoria como una culpa imposible de olvidar…

"humillación pública" solo así se podía explicar aquello, ¿Se lo perdonaría algún día? Lo dudaba mientras daba vueltas en su habitación y esperaba a que su encierro se terminara, no se atrevía a llamarle, no se atrevía a hablar, la opinión de la gran sociedad sin duda se estaría cebando en su situación, la universidad, los antiguos maestros, sus amigos, sus no amigos, las amistades de aquellos hombres, Itachi,….

Estar encerrado allí en soledad iba a volverlo loco, ya no podía más.

Se dirigió a su puerta y salió de allí, aun sabiendo que era un tanto hipócrita de su parte se dirigió a la habitación de Naruto, su hermano siempre había sido un alivio para él… estar en su compañía quizás fuera más dulce que estar allí solo volviéndose loco…

No le agradaba el arrepentimiento, el remordimiento, la vergüenza, el odio que lo envolvía, aquella gama de sentimientos que esperaba se fuera con el tiempo, ahora estaba allí, quedándose quieta y haciéndole el simple acto de respirar, francamente miserable.

Llego a la puerta de Naruto y se apoyó contra la misma, listo para tocar cuando escucho la voz de su madre… y se congelo, sin querer escucho…

.

.

.

-En verdad Naruto es necesario que lo entiendas, la situación están complicada que quizás fuese necesario que ustedes dos fuesen… cuidadosos ¿me entiendes? –Pregunto su madre mientras Naruto la observaba inquieto sentado en el diván de la habitación…

-Yo… ya lo sé, Sasuke me dijo lo mismo, que con la situación lo que debía hacer era ser… cuidadoso –elevo las manos como queriendo explicarse aunque no lo logro, la palabra cuidadoso viniendo de Sasuke tenía un gran trasfondo… tener cuidado, tacto, cuidar su reputación, mantenerse al lado de Deidara pero no mostrar una gran conexión con él…

Todo aquello era terriblemente amoral, con una gran visión de conveniencias personales… se preguntó si su madre era consciente de eso…

Al verla con sus bonitos ojos y su cabello rojo como el fuego se dijo que no, su madre era demasiado decente.

-Ya veo –contesto con gesto pensativo, Sasuke sin duda habría buscado un modo de controlar la situación, cosa que le alivio un poco, el menor de los Uchicha siempre había sido dueño de un fuerte auto-control – Me alegra que así sea Naruto, temí tanto por ti… ¿Te ha hablado de algún modo especial? –pregunto lenta, sin poder evitarlo recordó que aquel joven seguía siendo hermano de la causa de todo aquel lamentable asunto.

-Yo… -las mejillas del rubio se encendieron y aparto l visto apretando una sonrisa emocionada en sus labios, aquello fue respuesta suficiente para su madre que lo miro atenta, al final el rubio solo contesto una cosa- él dice que debemos esperar, que todo se calme, hasta que se olvide el escandalo –explico inquieto.

-Eso es bastante lógico –contesto su madre suavemente asintiendo – ten cuidado Naruto, me alegro que todo esté bien en tu caso, bien en la medida de lo posible, pero ten cuidado… te quiero hijo mío y no deseo que sufras como lo hace tu hermano.

-¿Has hablado con él? –pregunto atento, él aun no lo había hecho, no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo…

-No realmente- contesto Kushina- No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea y ahora mismo tiene tantas cosas en la cabeza que quizás necesite un poco de paz, Naruto debemos esperar a que el necesite hablar con nosotros, ¿Me prometes que estarás para él cuando te necesite? –Pregunto- Solo ha sido una víctima de las circunstancias, querido… cometió un error natural que aún es visto como un error irreparable, pero no es así… sigue siendo tu hermano y mi hijo, y yo lo quiero tanto como ayer, como cada día… ¿Qué sientes tú Naruto?

Naruto miro a su madre un poco extrañado, pero entonces estudio sus emociones hacía su hermano, ¿Le odiaba? Por supuesto que no, ni siquiera estaba molesto, se había sentido aterrado por la suerte del mismo, pero no lo culpaba ni lo juzgaba… Realmente no se le había ocurrido pensar que era culpa suya, aunque sabía que aquel suceso había alterado sin quererlo su vida también….

-Quiero a mi hermano, madre… -contesto suavemente- Aunque ahora mismo, siento verdadera lástima por él, no he dejado de quererle… espero que todo mejore para él... –contesto sinceramente.

.

.

.

Mikoto Uchicha observo una vez más el rostro alterado de su hijo menor mientras su hijo mayor aún se curaba las heridas del rostro, Sasuke también había salido un poco mal, pero claro él no estaba ebrio y tenía dominio de todo su cuerpo.

En cierto modo Mikoto había sabido que aquello terminaría ocurriendo pero no esperaba que tan pronto, aunque quizás fuese mejor así, sabía que ellos estaban molestos entre sí, pero aunque ella era una mujer un tanto débil para las acciones de su esposo aún era dueña de la personalidad y la fortuna que la habían hecho digna de ser tomada por un Uchicha.

-Muy bien… Repasemos una vez más lo que dicen que ocurrió-dijo con una voz fría como el hielo ártico y los miro a ambos… -Y por su bien, espero que esta vez puedan darme una explicación lógica.

Sasuke como un respiro y miro la botella cerca de su madre, aquello no era acido, pero igual ardía como el infierno… y aunque sin duda su hermano merecería sufrirlo, tras el mensaje de Sakura sabía que quizás, él se lo mereciera más que el otro.

Notas:

Hola amores, sé que demore una vida, que la continuación fue corta y todas esas cosas, pero la inspiración para esta historia me abandono y solo hace unos minutos volvió a la carga, espero que les guste!

Si aún hay alguien por ahí ;)


End file.
